Book 2 of the Gamer Series: The Little Sister Life As The Gamer
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: Following along with the story of how the little sister of the Main Story MC and see how she do in other world! Just doing for the heck of it! Seriously, no need to hate on a story just for fun. Chapter 8: current status: 0% finish 6/10/16 Current World: Nurarihyon no Mago
1. Chapter 1: Following Player 1!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Following Player 1!**

 **Day?: Finding Out Older Brother Gone Missing!**

"Ragna? You there?" I ask around the house and walk around the house while checking all the other room before looking into my older brother's room. "Great...either he forgot to leave me a note or text to let me know where he went or he forgot about it...again!" I stop in front of my older brother's room, but I sense a little danger at the same time. I grab a hold of my dull edge katana and carefully open the door.

 _'Okay, Setsuna. Remember what Ragna taught you during these kind situations. First rule in the Mercer's family. Always aim to kill your enemy.'_ I thought to myself, as I calm myself and look inside the room, then without warning. An unknown force trying to pull me in. I draw my blade and stab it into the floor to keep me in place, but before I could. The unknown force increased and I enter in some unknown place. I look around and notice, that I'm in outer space.

"Welcome, Setsuna Mercer, the adopted little sister of Ragna D. Mercer." said an unknown female voice. I look around to see who the voice belongs while ready to draw my katana and cut them down, even if it's dull edge. If you know how to make a dull edge katana be able to cut down your enemy, then using one that's not dull will kill your enemy no matter what. "Behind you~" said the same voice from behind me. Not even bother to think about it. I shove my shoulder back, this got me a result of a coughing noise. Letting me know I got them in the neck.

I spin to my right and rush at the person while drawing my blade with the aim to kill. To my surprise, my body stop movement without warning. " **Cough* Cough*** Wow, you're definitely his little sister, even if you two aren't really blood sibling. Well, I know now that you could take care of yourself against average people in the lower realm..." said the female in front, who wearing what looked like a dress made out of dirt and grasses. "Who are you? And how do you know my brother?" I ask her while trying to move my body and failing, but I learn, that I could move my eyes and mouth. Sadly, no way to attack the person unless they are stupid enough to put their face near my mouth, then I could bite their face.

"Give me a second. **Cough* Cough*** Damn it, Ragna. What are you teaching your sister? Nearly broke my throat, this could of killed someone if they were normal and not a divine being. Anyway, my name is Gaia, the Primordial Deity of the Earth, and Ragna D. Mercer is my champion, who is currently going through multiple different dimension." Gaia said to me while coughing a little at first, then whisper a little and other stuff about what my brother trying to teach me. Then Gaia told me her name and my brother is her champion.

"Uh, Setsuna? Why aren't you surprised at learning who I am and what your brother doing now?" Gaia asks me a little concern about my lack of emotion. "Rule number 2 of the Mercer's family. Try to stay calm no matter." I said to Gaia with a calm tone of voice. "Really? How come Ragna wasn't calm most the time during his journey?" Gaia asks mostly to herself a little confuse. "There two rules set for the Mercer's family. One is for the main and the other one is for the shadow. Both sides could follow the other rule, but don't have to. I am the shadow heir while my brother is the main heir of the family." I explain to Gaia. Plus, I rather follow the shadow branch rules. Less problem with dealing with the other member of the family or what left of it to these days.

"Really now? Interesting...anyway, I never knew about the rules or whatever you just said, but I learn there only two of you living together and another family member, or those who don't know about their family. Plus, both of you are taking care of each other without anyone else help. So I decided to take you two to endless adventure!" Gaia said to me with a big smile on her face while spreading her arm wide as random fireworks appear around us.

"You mean for your entertainment." I said as a statement, not a question, and the way Gaia looks at me, I knew it was true. "Okay, you got me. I'm bored and other beings have already picked their champion already. So I decided to pick mine. You are going to be player 2 with the gamer's ability." Gaia said to me with amusement in her voice.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome Player 2! You have been chosen to gain The Gamer!**

 **Character Name:** Setsuna Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Lvl:** 24 **EXP:** 7%

 **Profession:** The Gamer/Cultivator/Assassin

 **Title: [Natural Killer] -** Someone who born to be a master killer.

 **Fame: [Silent Queen] -** Known by most people, that you are silent and never bother to talk to people and is cold to another, but they still respect and love you anyway.

 **HP:** 11000/11000 **Regen:** 100 per hour

 **Qi:** 100% **Regen:** 5% per minute

 **STR:** 135+100

 **END:** 10+100

 **AGI:** 254+100

 **INT:** 25

 **WIS:** 32

 **MAG:** 10

 **Luck:** 10

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 16,758

Skills List:

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effect.**

 **Sub-variant: Hypercognition**

 **[Hypercognition] - Active -** **Qi cost: 1% per minute**

 **Description: Allows the user to enter a state of accelerated perception, able to perform mental operations at an accelerated rate.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adapt functional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - Qi cost: 0.1%**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.**

 **[Eye of the Mind] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase.**

 **[Denial of Nothingness] - Active -**

 **Description: The user is allowed to create matter out of nothing, then exist permanently from that point on.**

 **[Meditation of The Void] - Active -**

 **Description: Allows the user to rest without sleeping to recover physically and mentally. Entering a void in the mind to hone your skill, but some aren't able to train in the void of mind. Give the user more time to train in the void while wasting less time outside. Depending how much energy is being used to power this skill.**

 **[Qi Manipulation] - Passive -**

 **Description: Manipulation the life energy known as Qi.**

 **[Demonic Transformation] - Passive/Active - Current realm: Evil Soul**

 **Description: A cultivation method that allows the user to enter the path of the demon, and unlock new features.**

 **Cultivation level: Lower**

 **Passive: Increase STR, END, AGI by 100 per realm unlock**

 **Active: Entering the Demon realm, where the user gains all the previous realm's effect in the next realm**

 **First realm: Evil Soul - Increase attacks 50%**

 **Second realm: Lesser Demon - Increase speed and defense 50%**

 **Third realm: Common Demon - Decrease Qi usage 50%**

 **Fourth realm: Greater Demon - Increase Qi regeneration 50%, decrease HP regeneration 50%**

 **Fifth realm: Royal Demon - Restore HP and Qi to 50% per kill**

 **Sixth realm: Demon King - Demon sealing ability**

 **Seventh realm: Demon Emperor - Demon Qi armor ability**

 **Eighth realm: Archdemon - Demon Qi infusion ability**

 **Ninth realm: Demon God - Summon familiar**

 **[Tracking] - Active - Lvl.76/100 - EXP: 21%**

 **Description: Tracking is a feature that allows the user to track down beings registered as an ally or enemy. When activated, a glowing footprint appears in the user's vision, showing which way the target went. As the level of the skill increases, the user will be able to see older footprints. At the lowest level, the user may only see footprints that were made up to around a minute before the use of the skill.**

 **At level 10 increases the range to 50 meters**

 **At level 20 allows the detection of enemy and ally in hiding**

 **At level 45 gives the user's night vision in dark areas**

 **At level 55 the user user is able to detect the number of being beyond any obstacle**

 **At level 70 the user is able to track down footprints around 300 years old**

 **At max level the user is able to see footprint on any surface area, even the elements**

 **[Iaido] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: A concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn.**

 **Drawing Speed: 50% x level**

 **Cutting Powering: 50% x level**

 **Increase drawing speed by 50% per replacing the sword in the scabbard, then redrawing the sword from its scabbard**

 **Increase cutting power by 50% per replacing the sword in the scabbard, then redrawing the sword from its scabbard**

 **[Battojutsu] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Description: Deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. It is the predecessor of the art of Iaido, where Battojutsu is the sword drawing and hand eye coordination regarding live action factors of timing, distance, and targeting to strike readily.**

 **Drawing Speed: 50% x level**

 **Cutting Powering: 50% x level**

 **Hand Eye Coordination: 50% x level**

 **Instant Kill on Fatal Spots Strike: 5% x level**

 **Increase drawing speed by 50% per replacing the sword in the scabbard, then redrawing the sword from its scabbard**

 **Increase cutting power by 50% per replacing the sword in the scabbard, then redrawing the sword from its scabbard**

 **Increasing hand eye coordination of timing, distance, and targeting by 50% per** **replacing the sword in the scabbard, then redrawing the sword from its scabbard**

"Some of these skills I know I have to begin with, but the rest is just plain cheating." I said to Gaia with no emotion. I look back at Gaia, who is looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. "How the hell do you have a max level in some skill already?! I only gave you a few skills, but the rest you already have! What do you even do as a living?! I have been too busy paying attention to Ragna." Gaia said to me in complete shock at learning some of my skills is max level.

"Why should I tell you about my personal life? Now, where is my brother?" I said to Gaia. "Uh, never mind. Anyway, Ragna is just going through multiple different dimension like anime and stuff." Gaia answer my question while still looking at me with wide eyes. "Well, there goes my weekend plan. I guess I better follow him and make sure he doesn't cause too much problem in those worlds." I said to Gaia, then I started walking towards one of the doors, but Gaia stop me before I enter.

Gaia tosses me a black wakizashi, the hilt is black with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an oval, resembling an "S" and a plain black katana. I look at Gaia with confusing on my face. Gaia just let out a sigh, when she notices my expression.

"The plain black katana is something I got from one of my friends, and I change its physical form to suit your fighting style. I'm still shocked at learning you have a max level skill. Anyway, this one will allow you to choose anything to cut, which mean you could escape lots of things. The black wakizashi is a zanpakuto. I kinda...stolen it off a dead guy's body. Don't look at me like that! I'm giving you lots of things already to help you on your journey!" Gaia shout at me, when she notices me staring at with dull eyes. I just place both katana and wakizashi on my left hip, and to my surprise they stay in place.

"Thanks. Anything else you want to tell me before I go find my brother?" I ask Gaia in a calm tone of voice while tossing my old dull katana in my inventory. "Yeah, you will be able to enter any world you wish with that black katana of yours, so no need to wait for me to send you to another world. But, do me a favor and just stay in the selected world for a few days. Oh, right! You won't be getting any quest from me, so if I was you. Try to find those status bonuses like your brother did in one of the world he went." Gaia said to me, then without warning. A trap door appears below me. I look up at Gaia while falling to my sudden doom. Gaia has a big smirk on her face while waving at me.

 _'Should of seen that coming. Next time I see her, I will just cut her down. Deity or not, she will go down, and she just gave me a perfect weapon to kill all my enemies already.'_ I thought to myself as I look at my two new weapons. I look at which zanpakuto I gain, so I could feel a little graceful on using their zanpakuto. But, if I learn it someone I hate, then I will laugh at them in the face, as I use their very own zanpakuto against them later.

 **[Shinso] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 1000 (increase the damage by adding energy source into it.)**

 **Description: A zanpakuto, which was previous own by Gin Ichimaru before his death. Now, own by the adopted little sister of the Magic King.**

 **Shikai: Trigger phrase "Shoot to Kill" to active it Shikai, could even be active in thought**

 **Shinso special ability: Shinso's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale the wielder's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending. In addition, the wielder can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinso in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinso's maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length.**

 **Bankai: Trigger phrase "Bankai" to active it bankai, could even be active in thought**

 **Kamishini no Yari special ability: Bankai's abilities are essentially the same as the shikai's, but its force, cutting power, length and speed is vastly amplified to the power where the wielder is capable of swiftly cutting an entire town in half with a single slash while standing a great distance away. The sword can extend itself up to 13 km at 500 times the speed of sound. Only take under 0.08 seconds to reach its full length. Kamishini no Yari's true ability, as well as its deadliest aspect, is not based on its length or speed, but rather its ability to turn into dust for a just a second when it expands and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. The wielder can leave a sliver of the zanpakuto in an opponent when they retract Kamishini no Yari, allowing the wielder to kill an opponent at any time they choose to. By using the trigger "Korose" while placing their hand up to the target, which causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out.**

 _'This is a perfect zanpakuto for my taste. Thanks Gin and hope you rest in place, as I use your zanpakuto to the fullest. But, if I see you alive, I will punch you in the gut and send you flying.'_ I thought a little cheerful, then I check the black katana.

 **[Mucro Somnio: Musashi] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: N/A (anything could be cut.)**

 **Description: A Nox Nyctores that used to be the shape of a pair of kodachis, one stored in each end of the sheath. But, Gaia, who got her hand on it, change its physical shape into a black katana. Musashi's power is to cut "what cannot normally be cut", the wielder could choose anything to cut, be it time or space.**

 _'This alone will be enough for me to reach Ragna, I could just cut open rift and be where Ragna is.'_ I thought with happiness as I was about to use Musashi, but Gaia just said through my head, that this is not allowed, so instead I have to go through multiple worlds to find him. I look below and notice a bright light at the end, and it started to get brighter, that I needed to cover my eyes with one arm, but I kept my left hand on Shinso just in case.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to Bleach World! One of the world your brother enter! Stay alive for a whole day, then you could change world! Good luck!**

 **Day?: Fighting Shinigami!**

(Soul Society: Rukongai)

Closing the pop up in front of me, I notice that I'm currently falling from the sky. Gathering a little Qi to my feet and found out I could stand on air. _'Almost thought I would die there.'_ I look around and move to a roof of the building around the place. Disappearing from the sky and appear on top of a roof instantly. Looking around, I notice a giant blast appear from the sky and crash into the ground. They're a group of people and a black cat.

 _'So, I'm in the Ryoka Invasion event, and it looks like Ichigo and his friends have just arrived to Soul Society.'_ I look at Ichigo and his friends, then without warning he already runs across the street to enter the Seireitei. _'Now, I remember I don't like Ichigo at the early season of Bleach. He don't even think before he takes action.'_ I thought to myself must to my annoyance.

"Idiot! You can't just go near there! You'll die!" Yoruichi shout at Ichigo for not even thinking about what would happen if he try to enter somewhere he not allow to. Ichigo look back at Yoruichi and countless huge walls falls around the Seireitei. _'I wonder what it's like inside...'_ I thought to myself as I get ready to run inside the Seireitei.

"It's been a long time since someone has tried to come through the Gate of Pure Spirits without a pass. Long time since I've had a visitor. I'll take good care of you, little boy." said the giant shinigami, who name is Jidanbo from what I could recall from my memory, then he slam his hand ax on the ground in front of Ichigo, cracking the ground. "Hahaha! Now, come at me any way you like, little boy!" Jidanbo shout at Ichigo with a big grin on his face.

"He huge! That's past the limits of human size. Who the hell is he?" Uryu ask anyone who could give him an answer. "His name is Jidanbo. He is one of the Elites in the Soul Society and the guardsman for one of the four Great Pure Spirit Gates, the Gate of the White Way." Yoruichi explains to Uryu on who this giant shinigami is. "Guardsman. So basically, in order to enter, we have no choice, but to defeat him." Uryu give his input on what he learns.

"That's right. But it's not such a simple feat. After all, it's been three hundred years since he's taken this mission and not once has the Gate of the White Way ever been breached. He possesses a Herculean strength worthy of legend." Yoruichi agree with Uryu and furthermore, explain other facts about him.

"How can we fight someone like that?" Uryu ask mostly to himself, as he stares at the giant shinigami in front of Ichigo. I didn't bother to wait for Ichigo to finish this weak battle. Gathering a bit of Qi again and appear in front of Jidanbo, causing everyone to look at me in surprise at seeing me appear out of nowhere. Going into [battojutsu] stance while using [Iaido] as well, drawing out Musashi and cut the huge wall behind the giant shinigami, to pieces, then replacing the blade back into its sheath. Using the leftover Qi, and rush passes the guardsman and dodging around the multiple common shinigami in front of me.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo shout in shock from behind me along with the others. I notice Gin at the corner of my eyes, and he was about to release his zanpakuto, but I increase the Qi output and appear in front of him. I notice him opening his eyes a little in shock at my speed, not letting this chance being wasted. I infuse a little bit of my Qi in my right fist and punch him in the stomach, sending him crashing through a few buildings. With that done, I keep on running away from the area in high speed movement. I notice my Qi is getting lower with each step, so I chose a house that looks like no one is living in.

(Seireitei's Abandon House)

Looking around the inside of the house while keeping my right hand over Musashi, to draw to kill. Using my [Tracking], I could see old footprints around the floor and could tell, that no one has been here for years. I look out the window just in case someone is near. Noticing there a few shinigamis running passes the house I'm in. I walk away from the window and enter a random room in the house, then place both Shinso and Musashi on the floor next to me. As I sit down and activating my [Meditation of The Void] along with cultivating the [Demonic Transformation]. Without warning, I end up throwing up black blood in front of me. Looking at this, I knew I just got rid of the impurities inside my body.

Not liking the foul smell in front of me. I pick up Shinso and Musashi, and enter a different room. Then reactive [Meditation of Void] to cultivate the [Demonic Transformation].

(Void Space)

Looking around me, I notice another shadowy figure, that almost look like me sitting next to me in this void space. I try to create another shadow of myself in this void space and to my happiness. It's work, now having another shadow of myself to practice using Shinso while I get used to using Musashi in [Iaido] and [Battojutsu].

few hours later*

 **Day?: It's Not Stealing! It...okay, it stealing...**

(Seireitei's Abandon House)

 **Ding***

 **You have cultivated [Demonic Transformation] from the 1st realm lower level to middle level!**

I open my eyes and notice that I been using [Meditation of The Void] for the whole night and was successful in entering the middle level in the 1st realm of [Demonic Transformation]. I could see the sunlight in the room and let out a sigh, knowing that it wasn't a dream at all and I'm really in a different dimension.

[Denial of Nothingness]: Sweet Apple

I test out my true magic and an apple, that's a little bigger than an average size, appear in front of me, as it drops into my hands. I took a small bite to see if it really an apple, a sweet apple that is. I let out a small smile, but instantly wipe it off my face. _'It's really taste like an apple. Well, sweeter than a normal one. Guess my true magic work and it didn't cost me anything.'_ I thought a little happy. After finishing my sweet apple, I use a little Qi to burn it. Not wanting to leave a trace of me being in this house.

Picking up Shinso and Musashi, and place them back on my left hip. I carefully exit the room and walks toward the same window I use last night. I look around and notice, there only a few shinigamis near the house I'm in, but from the way they're looking at each. I could tell there something happening soon.

(Seireitei's Random Bookstore)

 _'Ichigo and the others shouldn't be in Seireitei today. Let see if I could steal some books on their techniques.'_ I quietly exit the house and use Qi to boost my speed. I keep on moving around the area while making sure to not let any shinigami seeing me. I look around, notice what look like a bookstore or library. I quietly enter the place and notice a few old books around. Looking through a few books already, and to my disappointment, there wasn't a single technique I want or could use at all.

"Hey! You! How did you-ugh!" said an unknown common male shinigami, who was about to ask me something, but I already appear behind the shinigami, as I replacing Musashi back into its sheath. Walking a few feet away, the dead shinigami's body split in half and splash their blood all over the old books around the place. _'Hmm?'_ I was about to exit the place, when I notice a white book that look like made out of white bone. Looking below the white bone book, there was a price tag. Looking around the room and no one in sight beside the corpse of shinigami in the middle of the room. I grab the white bone book and to my surprise a pop up appears.

 **Ding***

 **You have acquired a skill book!**

 **Would you like to learn [Hollow Mask]?**

 **Yes/No**

Choosing yes, the white bone book in my hand turns to dust. I grit my teeth of the sudden new gain knowledge and found out, I have the ability to summon like the skill name, a hollow mask made of Qi.

 **[Hollow Mask] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Hollow Mask which covers the head. The mask is undamaged, but if destroy the skill is deactivated. Though the user could use Qi to repair the damage. When the Hollow Mask is worn, granting the user massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength along with Hollow's power. Every time the mask is used, the user's voice echoes as a consequence of both the user's normal voice and their inner Hollow's voice speaking simultaneously.**

 **Time Limit: 1 minute x level**

 **Cool down: 5 minutes**

 **Enhanced speed: Increase AGI 75%**

 **Enhanced strength: Increase STR 75%**

 **Cero: Fires a powerful blast of concentrated Qi at the target, increase power, force, speed, blast area x level**

 **Hierro: Outer skin with Qi hardness that serves as an armor**

 **High-speed regeneration: Increase HP and Qi regeneration 5% x level**

 _'Not bad, look like I got something to boost my fighting ability.'_ I thought to myself and exit the bookstore and return back to the abandon house to use [Meditation of The Void] to help me control [Hollow Mask], even if it don't increase the skill level.

(Seireitei's Abandon House)

(Void Space)

Entering the void space, and I notice two shadowy figures already doing the same thing, but improving them to perfection. I created another shadow of myself to train in my control during [Hollow Mask] is in use. I created multiple shadow figures around me as my opponents. I got into [Battojutsu] stance, ready to strike them down and increases my battle reflex in this void space.

few hours later*

 **Day?: Invasion Begin!**

(Seireitei's Abandon House)

 **Ding***

 **You have cultivated [Demonic Transformation] from the 1st realm middle level to upper level!**

I could feel my body, improving even more now, but found out I couldn't break through the next realm in the [Demonic Transformation]. Well, not with how much time I currently have right now. I did, however, improve my control of my speed and strength during [Hollow Mask], but my theory was right. [Meditation of The Void] didn't increase my [Hollow Mask] level at all.

Creating another apple along with a bottle of water to drink, then burn them away with Qi. I could feel a little rumble through the ground. This lets me know that the invasion has begun and Ichigo along with his friends finally arrives in Seireitei. _'I wonder why they couldn't enter this place while I was dealing with Gin?'_ I question myself a little, but didn't bother to think more about it.

Exiting the abandon house, not bother to look, drawing my Musashi and kill a common male shinigami to my right, then putting back the blade back to its sheath. As I continue walking like I haven't just killed someone. I look to my left and see a squad of shinigamis charging right at me. I grab Shinso this time instead of Musashi in [Battojutsu] stance. **_'Shoot to Kill.'_** I thought the trigger phrase, drawing Shinso with Qi going through my body to increase the speed and strength while Shinso's length increase long enough to slice the squad of shinigamis in halves, and changing back to its original length instantly. As I replace Shinso to its sheath in a single second after killing the squad of shinigamis.

I continue walking around the area to fight or kill more shinigami to gain more experience, and maybe a level or two increases. If it happens, it happens.

* * *

 **Let me know if this side story is good or not! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Making New Friends!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Making New Friends!**

 **Day?: Invasion Begin! Part 2**

 _'So far, beside those squads of shinigami from before. I haven't seen any other shinigami, or Ichigo's group.'_ I keep on walking around the area while keeping my hands on Musashi, ready to be drawn and strike to kill in a single breath. Looking around I notice Gin is walking towards somewhere, more like the meeting between all Captains.

[Denial of Nothingness]: Original Vongola Ring Form + Guardians Type Form + White Jewel Form + Segno of the Hell Ring all Effects Factor + Malocchio of the Hell Ring all effects Factor + Delete all Side Effects + Qi Version Factor + Evolve System = Hell Ring Type 0

 **[Hell Ring Type 0] - Rank: N/A - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 0**

 **Description: A new type of Hell Ring, merge with two different Hell Rings together to form a new one with a evolve system build in as a function. Making this Hell Ring keep on evolving with no limit.**

 **Lose 1 durability per use**

 **Must be worn in order to active it ability**

 **Restore durability: 1% Qi per 100 durability**

 **Evolve System: Allow the user to to burn a sample with Qi flame to gain a basic power of the sample. Each use of the power will increase it's power.**

 **Current Power:**

 **Segno: Capable of temporarily taking away and erasing the "presence" and "killing intent" of an individual, and even drifting a "presence" into a space where there is nothing.**

 **Malocchio: All those who glance at the Qi flame made from this Hell Ring will have their body paralyzed and lose the ability to think.**

A black ring with a white as snow color jewel in the middle with a chain on the top and bottom of the white jewel, appear in my hand. I place it on my right middle finger, then infuse Qi to active Segno, as my presence is erased. Now, that I can't be detected, I follow Gin to the meeting, but made sure to not let anyone bump into me.

[Denial of Nothingness]: Bloodstone of Noblesse's Blood Reign

A small blood color cube appears in my hand, but didn't add it to my hell ring yet. _'...Why am I still in this world? I should be looking for Ragna and beat the shit out of him for ditching me! Making me do a hell like training for my whole childhood just because Ragna's body couldn't even use Qi. I swear just because he adopted me into the family with a long history...now, that I think about it. Was the Mercer's clan created in our homeworld? I should do some more research on this later. Hmm, maybe I could find my real family in these different worlds? I seriously hope I wasn't born in one those anime or something...Thank goodness I could actually gather Qi more easily now. Takes forever to regain those used Qi from before.'_ I thought a little bitter and send another Qi in my hell ring to erase the presence of the random common shinigami to my right, as I cut his head off to release some steam. Creating a small Qi flame to take a sample of the shinigami's blood and add the Bloodstone, I created and merge them together, then let my hell ring absorb them.

 **Ding***

 **[Hell Ring Type 0] have gain a new power!**

 **[Hell Ring Type 0] - Rank: N/A - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 0**

 **Current Power:**

 **Segno: Capable of temporarily taking away and erasing the "presence" and "killing intent" of an individual, and even drifting a "presence" into a space where there is nothing.**

 **Malocchio: All those who glance at the Qi flame made from this Hell Ring will have their body paralyzed and lose the ability to think.**

 **Blood Reign: Able to create blood and manipulates them. Contain the spiritual energy inside the new created blood, allowing one to attack spiritual beings.**

Testing the new power I gain over blood, I try to control the dead shinigami's blood, but to my disappointment. Nothing happens, showing me it the hell ring evolves system was true. I only gain the basic form of new gain power and need to keep on using them until the power get strong enough to match the original owner of those powers. I look at my hell ring a little while, then keep on following Gin while making sure the dead shinigami's presence will reappear a few minutes later.

few minutes later*

(Seireitei: Captains' Assembly Hall)

 _'Okay, I'm really disappointed at the lack of security around some of these places. No wonder Ichigo's group could run around the place and depend on their luck if they meet a shinigami on their way.'_ I thought to myself as I enter the Captains' Assembly Hall with Gin. "Captain of the 3rd Division, Ichimaru Gin!" Yamaoto call out Gin's position and full name to everyone in the hall. I look at each captains in the hall. Not bother to question my instinct, I bend back, just dodge an attack that could lead to my head being cut off.

"Tosen! What is the meaning of this?!" Yamaoto shout at Tosen, the Captain of the 6th Division. "There's an intruder walking along with Gin just now." Tosen answer the Captain-Commander's question. "What? There's no one..." Gin said to his fellow Captain a little confuse, but he turns in my direction with a surprise. _'Great...forgot about this guy could easily hear my footstep. Presence or not, doesn't mean my feet don't make any sound...I need to retrain in some part later...'_ I thought to myself as all Captains already got their guard up and ready to attack me now.

Pouring Qi inside my hell ring, as it lit up in white flame. Willing the Qi flame to split into tiny multiple Qi fireballs and send them to all Captains. Once all of them beside Tosen, saw these tiny Qi fireballs. All of them stop thinking and at the same time paralyze, making them unable to move. "Ryoka, I don't know how you follow Gin, but your life end here." Tosen said to me, then disappear from my sight and appear behind. Already swinging his zanpakuto toward the back of my neck.

I quickly draw Musashi from its sheath and block Tosen's attack, then replace my blade back into its sheath. Using a bit of Qi to my feet, I appear behind Aizen, then drawing Musash to cut Aizen's connection to his zanpakuto, and I have stolen his zanpakuto, as I run off with Tosen chasing after me. Placing Musashi back into its sheath. I infuse Aizen's former zanpakuto with my Qi to make it as my own. I was just about to attack Tosen from afar, but an unknown appears out of nowhere.

 ** _'{HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! HOW COULD YOU CUT OFF MY CONNECTION WITH AIZEN?! ...Even if he is going bad and not listen to me...I'm not crying okay?! ...I'm not...waaaah! Why Aizen?! Why did you ignore your partner?! Even this girl has that dumb Gin's zanpakuto and their buddy, buddy already!}'_** A female voice said in my head.

 _'Who are you and never mind, your Aizen's former zanpakuto.'_ I said to the zanpakuto while dodging Tosen's attacks. Creating a baseball size Qi fireball made from my hell ring, crush it as multiple tiny Qi fireballs appears everywhere in the air, then I active Segno on these Qi fireballs. Not seeing if it works, I increase the Qi output and out run a Captain level shinigami.

(Seireitei's Abandon House)

Walking in the room I use to cultivate my [Demonic Transformation], I sit down and place the new zanpakuto I gain on my lap, then active [Meditation of The Void].

(Void Space)

Looking around me, I could see my clones training my skill in control still. I could hear some little girl crying in this void space and I look to my left. I see a little girl crying her heart out. "Uh, are you Kyoka Suigetsu?" I ask the little girl, who has long silver color hair, almost towards white like my own hair color.

 **"{Yeah, I'm Kyoka Suigetsu, former zanpakuto of Aizen...I already see most of you unimportant memories and...it hurt. A lot, really...knowing your lifetime partner would really throw you away like nothing just because you gain something more powerful. Setsuna...why does it hurt so much?}"** Kyoka Suigetsu asks me with tears going down her cheeks, as I look at her silver eyes.

"I don't know to be honest. Maybe he wasn't the right partner for you? Besides, I don't have anyone to care about beside my adopted older brother and he some other different dimension getting stronger as we speak." I try to explain why she feels hurt, but her pain is different from mine. **"{Setsuna...do you mind if I come along with you on your journey? I know my ability not that powerful against people who don't bother to look at me when my shikai is beinging activated. But, I know I could help you somehow!}"** Kyoka ask me if she could follow me and I just pull the little girl into my arms.

"Sure, and you could just merge into my hell ring, and you could help me make it better and with your power with my hell ring. I think you would be even stronger." I said to Kyoka and not even thinking about.

(Seireitei's Abandon House)

I was forced out of my void space and the katana on my lap disappear. I look around the room, but beside Shinso and Musashi next to me. **"{Setsuna! I'm right here!}"** Kyoka call out to me, and I follow the voice and found out it coming from my hell ring. **"{Check your hell ring again! You going to love it!}"** Kyoka said to me, and I did what she ask me to do.

 **Ding***

 **[Hell Ring Type 0] have gain a new power!**

 **[Hell Ring Type 0 (Spirit: Kyoka Suigetsu)] - Rank: N/A - Durability: 1000/1000 (core: Unbreakable) - ATK: 0**

 **Description: A new type of Hell Ring, merge with two different Hell Rings together to form a new one with a evolve system build in as a function. Making this Hell Ring keep on evolving with no limit. Now, there is a spirit living inside of this Hell Ring and possess large amount of power.**

 **Lose 1 durability per use**

 **Must be worn in order to active it ability**

 **Restore durability: 1% Qi per 100 durability**

 **Evolve System: Allow the user to to burn a sample with Qi flame to gain a basic power of the sample. Each use of the power will increase it's power.**

 **Current Power:**

 **Segno: Capable of temporarily taking away and erasing the "presence" and "killing intent" of an individual, and even drifting a "presence" into a space where there is nothing.**

 **Malocchio: All those who glance at the Qi flame made from this Hell Ring will have their body paralyzed and lose the ability to think.**

 **Blood Reign: Able to create blood and manipulates them. Contain the spiritual energy inside the new created blood, allowing one to attack spiritual beings.**

 **Kyoka Suigetsu: Using Qi flame as the medium, making anyone who sees these Qi flames. Will have all their five senses be controlled by the user and the spirit inside the Hell Ring. Trigger phrase to active and deactivate this ability is "Shatter". Snapping your finger will turn illusion around you, into reality as they weren't illusion in the first place.**

 **"{So do you like it? I even merge my shikai and bankai together to form into one ability! Did you know in your hell ring, its link to your void space? And there a bloodstone, a giant eye, and multiple tentacle surrounding your Qi core like they're protecting it.}"** Kyoka inform me with an excited childish voice. Well, not really childish with a body like a child.

"No. I didn't know about that, but I love the new power you gave me." I said Kyoka with a small smile on my face. I could hear Kyoka giggle inside the hell ring. Grabbing Shinso and Musashi, walking out of the abandon house. _**'{Big sis! Uh, if I could call you big sis...}'** 'You can.' ' **{Yay! Big sis! We could still talk through our mind! And just leave it to me to control the illusion! I will make no meanie mess with you big sis!}'**_ Kyoka inform me, that she will control the illusion over anyone herself and let me focus on fighting the enemies in front of me.

I was about to ask Kyoka something, but notice something a small brown book cover in dust in the corner of the room. I stood up and grab Shinso and Musashi, then walk toward the small brown book. Picking it up, a pop up appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You have acquired a skill book!**

 **Would you like to learn [Chen's Legacy]?**

 **Yes/No**

Choosing yes, the small brown book in my turns to dust. I grit my teeth again, as new gain knowledge appears. Looking at my new skill, I was surprised.

 **[Chen's Legacy] - Passive/Active**

 **Description: Chen Stormstout, one of the independent Brewmaster of Pandaria, who left his hidden empire to journey the lands, searching for exotic ingredients for his ever-evolving concoctions. After reaching near his last breath, Chen wrote down all his knowledge into one book to pass down his legacy on his ever-evolving concoctions and martial arts. Sadly, as time passes, some of the knowledge inside the book has been lost from lack of maintaining it. Leaving behind a few knowledge of Chen.**

 **Passive: You will never have a hangover and be able to think through when drunk. You will lose all brew effects after not drinking for 30 minutes.**

 **Brew Making: The brew you make will have buffs you can add depends on the material you brew the wine with. Also, could add in debuffs to trick your enemy to drink your wine. Each different brew has different effects.**

 **Brews list:**

 **Elusive Brew: Increase your chance of dodging melee and ranged attacks by 45% per drink.**

 **Purifying Brew: Instantly purifies all your debuffs of all kinds per drink.**

 **Energizing Brew: Instantly recover 25% Qi, or any other source of power, per drink.**

 **Tigereye Brew: Increase damage by 10% per drink and recover 10% HP per drink.**

 **Fortifying Brew: Increase your defense by 20% per drink.**

 **Drunken Fist: Will only active by keeping on drinking brew, increasing the passive buff. Drinking any type of brew will increase the drunken fist's style. Being unpredictable and high reflect.**

 **Drunken Fist's skills list:**

 **Jab: Strike at any angle with each drink, increase speed and power by 5%.**

 **Tiger Palm: Attack with the palm of your hand, and ignore 30% of defense.**

 **Spear Hand Strike: Jab the target in the throat, chance of killing the target 5%.**

 **Disable: Reduces the target's movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds, and increase duration of another 10 seconds per jab success hit.**

 **Fist of Fury: Pummel all targets in front of you, stunning them with high speed attacks, that leave afterimages.**

 **Hurricane Strike: Unleash a rapid series of kicks towards random enemies within 12 yards.**

 **Leg Sweep: Knocks down all enemies within 5 yards, stunning them for 5 seconds.**

 **Momentum: Increase movement speed by 25% per drink for 1 minute.**

 **Bottle Smash: Throw or outright hit them with your bottle of brew, which will stun them for 20 seconds.**

Looking at the new skill, I knew this is a broken support type skill. Looking through my memory, I could just create the brew with [Denial of Nothingness] easily. _'So, do you know anything else beside Aizen plan?'_ I ask Kyoka while getting ready to enter the void space again. **_'{Hmm? Well, I do know lots of Kido spells, but I don't think you could use them. Sorry big sis...but, but, I could use them though! Sadly, I won't be able to use multiple high level spell in rapid succession. I still don't need to use the incantation to use the spell! I'm helpful, right?!}'_** Kyoka shout at me with excitement. _'Yes, you are very helpful Kyoka.'_ I answer back with a small smile, then I active my [Meditation of The Void].

(Void Space)

Looking around the void space, but all suddenly something hugging me and it Kyoka, who giving me a big smile as she hug me tighter. Creating another clone to train my blood reign while I train along with the clone training in [Demonic Transformation]. Kyoka just creates a pillow and blanket, then sleep next to me while I try to break through the next realm, but before I do.

[Denial of Nothingness]: Low-grade Spirit Stone

A small clear blue stone of the size of my fist appears in my void space. I grab it and started to absorb the Qi inside the low-grade spirit stone to help me break through the next realm.

few minutes later*

Opening my eyes, I look at the spirit stone in my hand turn to dust and disappear from the void space. I check the Qi inside me and discover I just need a small push and I could enter the next realm. I was about to create another low-grade spirit stone, but Kyoka started shaking me. **"{Big sis! We're in trouble! There shinigami surrounding us!}"** Kyoka shout at me with a little fear.

(Seireitei's Abandon House)

Exiting the void space, I could hear countless voice outside. Grabbing both Shinso and Musashi. Pouring Qi inside my hell ring to erase my presence and climb out of the open window. I use another big of Qi to make my feet stick to the wall. Slowly walk down the house's outside wall. I could see a squad of shinigamis below me. This blocking my escape path. Seeing this, I just increase the Qi enough for me to stand in the air like before. I ignore the shinigamis below me and just walk over them.

Looking around me, I increase the Qi output again to boost my speed, as I run away from the area. _'My time staying here is overdue now.'_ I draw Musashi and cut open a temporary entry to another dimension. I could hear shouts behind me, but I didn't care about them and enter the entry. When my whole body passes through the entry, it close before any other shinigami could follow me.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to Hunter x Hunter World! One of the world your brother may enter in the future, but haven't yet! Stay alive for a whole day, then you could change world! Good luck!**

 **Day?: Hunter Exam Begin!**

(Zaban City: Underground Tunnel)

I look around and ready to attack anyone who have malice intent against me. **_'{You know, big sis, I get the feeling the reason why Gaia sent you to my world just to steal stuff for you to use. You didn't even bother to help Ichigo save Rukia at all. Well, Aizen lost me now, so no worry about it. Let's go on an adventure! I want to meet big bro too!}'_ ** Kyoka said to me while sneer the name Aizen, and wanting to meet Ragna as well. _'Not my problem and I wanted a zanpakuto illusion type and you are the best. Plus, I need more skill later in the future. I could create my own, but I need the right way to do it. Wow, these people look tough and all, but I could tell it just a front only.'_ I said to Kyoka while walking around and I could see Gon along with his group of friend.

I notice something in my skirt pocket. _'Good thing I always wear short instead of pantie. Stupid perverts looking at me just because there a few female want to become a hunter.'_ I thought a little angry, but didn't change my outer expression. I took out what's in my pocket and see a plate number as number #130. I place it on my left chest and keep on walking to find a spot to wait for the Hunter Exam First Phase to begin.

"AAAH!" I heard a bloodcurdling scream and I could see the person lose both his arms. "Oh, how strange. He doesn't have any any arms~ Just magic, ladies and gentlemen. You have to be more careful. Remember, when you bump into someone, you really should apologize." said a familiar clown, goes by the name Hisoka, the Magician. **_'{Creepy clown...I don't like clowns, big sis...}'_** Kyoka said to me and I couldn't agree more, since I hate clown a lot.

"Hey, little girl! You shouldn't be a dangerous place like here! We don't want little princess like you to get hurt now? Do we? Hahaha! How about coming with us and...let us protect you. How about it? All we like for you is to play with us a little. Heheheh..." said arrogant male Hunter applicant with a friend of his behind him licking his lip while staring at me with eyes fill with lust. This causes people to look at us.

Infusing a bit of Qi to my body, and I took a single step and appear in front of the arrogant male Hunter applicant, then just punch him in the gut. Sending both him and his friend across the place, crashing into the wall. Most of the people here look at me in fear now while some are keeping their eyes on me. "Hey, Tonpa. Who is she?" Gon ask Tonpa about who I am. "Uh, I think she new to the exam like you guys." Tonpa said to Gon while taking a few steps away from me.

Walking the opposite direction, the crowd moves away to make me a path. As I continue walking I notice Hisoka standing in front of me with a wide smile on his face. "Hello, princess. I'm Hisoka. I was wondering if you could tell me your name." Hisoka asks me with an innocent smile while opening his eyes just barely and looking at me with bloodlust.

"Setsuna." I answer him and didn't bother to say anything else, as I use a bit of Qi, and disappear from his sight and appear behind him, causing him to open his eyes even more. Hisoka slowly turns around to look at me with surprise while I continue walking normal without using Qi anymore. I didn't even look back at Hisoka and just continue walking.

I use [Denial of Nothingness] to create an energizing brew, but I pull the created brew out of my pocket, causing the crowd to look at me with disbelief at seeing a wine bottle came out of a small pocket, as I just took a sip of the brew. I found to my surprise, my Qi instantly been restored by 25%, when I look at my status. I keep on drinking more, to regain all my used up Qi.

To my surprise, I walk into Gon, who looking at me in awe. "Nice to meet you! I'm Gon. This is Kurapika and Leorio. You could ask Tonpa here on what you need to ask about the Hunter Exam, since he took it 34 times attempt already." Gon said to me while introducing me to Kurapika and Leorio. Tonpa just gave me a nervous smile when he notices me staring at him with dull eyes.

Taking a sip of my energizing brew, then look back at Gon. "Hey! A little girl like you shouldn't be drinking! Hand that over!" Leorio order me to hand over my precious brew from my late master Chen. Yes, I have decided that Chen is my master. Well, late master that is. Since all the current brew of his is amazing. "Over my dead body." I said to Leorio, then gulp the rest of the remaining energizing brew and with that. My Qi is fully recovered. "What?! Gah!" Leorio shout at me with rage and was about to do something he would regret. So I decided to help him not do anything bad and throw the empty brew at him. Breaking the bottle against his head, knocking him to the ground.

"I was done with it. So I change my mind and gave you it. I never knew you tried to catch an empty bottle with your own head. I think you need some practice on catching stuff with your hands instead of your head." I said to Leorio while not changing my blank expression and tone of voice. "Why you..." Leorio growl at me, but didn't attack me. Then I notice a little kid with spiky silver hair with blue eyes and carrying a skateboard. Walking towards us with a friendly smile and I finally meet Killua.

"Hey! Tonpa! Could I have more of that juice? Must be my nerves. I'm really thirsty." Killua said to Tonpa with a friendly smile. "Eh? Oh, sure." Tonpa said to Killua, as he hand Killua a soda fill with laxative. Right as Killua about to take the juice from Tonpa. I instantly draw Musashi and cut the bottom open, spilling all the juice over the floor while already putting back Musashi in its sheath. I could tell just a few number of people could just barely see my movement.

"Waah!" Tonpa shout in surprise, and drop the empty soda can. Killua look at me with surprise at what I have done, but his eyes even widen more when he notices the color of my hair and notice how cold my eyes are. "Woah! Hey! Is this your little brother? You look like you could be his older sister, but with different eye color." Gon said to me while giving Killua a big smile. "Nice to meet you. Want to be my friend? I don't think your older sister won't mind." Gon said to Killua.

Killua look at Gon a little confuse about what he just said and was about to say something, if it wasn't for me to cut him off. "No, he wouldn't mind being your friend, Gon. He hasn't made many friends at all and just got out to see the world. I couldn't let my poor little brother be all alone by himself. So he would love to be your friend. Isn't that right?" I said to Gon with a small smile while I walk behind Killua, causing him to stiff, as I place my right hand over his head while telling Gon and the other bunch of lies mix with truths. I look down on Killua and ask him if he agree with me and the way he look at me with confused, but slowly turn into fear when I started using a bit of Qi to put pressure on his head.

"Y-Yeah! Like my older sister said! I would love to be your friend! Hahaha!" Killua agree with me instantly while letting out a nervous laugh. I didn't say anything further and just pat on his head and give him a small smile. Using [Denial of Nothingness] to create another energizing brew and pull it out of my small skirt pocket, making those who haven't seen it happen before. Look at me with a shocked expression. Killua look at the wine bottle in my hand and back at my skirt, then back at my energizing brew with shock.

"Wow! Hey! How you do that?!" Gon ask me excitedly when he sees something the size of my wine bottle taken out from a small skirt pocket like mine. "Secret." Is all I said to Gon, who look at me with a pout, because I didn't say anything else. As I drink my energizing brew in front of everyone. Leorio just looks at me with rage while Kurapika just look at me with worry with all the alcohol I'm drinking and Tonpa just glares at me, but look away when he notices my cold eyes land on him. _'Second time drinking this, and never tried one before getting the skill, but this taste like grape flavor. Wonder what the other taste like. Thank you, Master Chen, for giving me an amazing skill, that won't give me a hangover. I heard hangover is the worst.'_ I thought to myself while happily drink more of my energizing brew.

 **Ring* Rumble***

Everyone look at the noisy ringing sound appear out of nowhere and notice the wall before pulling up and let us see a tiny weird green head being held by what look like the examiner of the First Phase of the Hunter Exam. He has lavender color hair, which curls at the end. _'Wow, he really is mouth-less.'_ I thought with surprise, but didn't show it while taking a few more sips to give me buff in movement speed.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter Applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin! A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you. Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in First Phase of the Hunter Exam. I can't tell you where or when we'll arrive. You need to follow me." The examiner Satotz gave his explanations and the instructions of the test to follow him to the next site of the exam. As he started to move and increase his speed, causing everyone to to start running.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the First Phase examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase." Satotz said to everyone while increasing his pace a bit more. "Second Phase? What about the First Phase? This is the exam's First Phase. " I heard a familiar ninja ask Satotz. "It has already commenced. You must follow me to the Second Phase" Satotz replied and just keep on moving without stopping.

I just took another sip of my energizing brew to increase my movement speed without wasting more energy just to catch up to Satotz. Using a bit of Qi, I appear next to Satotz, like I just teleported. Freaking out Satotz and the crowd behind me, when I appear out of nowhere. Satotz didn't say anything to me and keep on moving forward, but I could tell he kept his eyes on me. I ignore him and took another sip and continue walking just a little behind him, but keep my left hand on Shinso just in case.


	3. Chapter 3: Too Many Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Too Many Surprise!**

 **Day?:** **Day?: Hunter Exam Begin!** **Part 2**

"Miss." Satotz calls out to me. I just took another sip to recover my Qi and buff my speed. _'This skill is a major cheat for my class. Unlimited recovery Qi and different buffs? And no hangover what so ever? I think most of my friends back home going to be super jealous of me. Good thing I got [Chen's Legacy] before I try drinking.'_ I thought to myself while blankly look back at Satotz. He just looks at me for a few moments, then figure I won't be saying anything him, but he got my attention.

"Miss. Aren't you already a hunter?" Satotz ask me quietly while not letting the people behind us hear what he saying to me. I just shook my head in denying I'm a hunter. Satotz actually look surprised at this, but he didn't say anything else and continue to increase his pace to the Second Phase of the Hunter Exam's site.

Keep on taking a sip of my drink to recover my Qi easily while ignoring the stares behind me. "Hey! Nee-san! You got any extra soda on you I can have? I'm pretty thirsty." Killua ask me from my left while he on his skateboard. I just look at him for a few seconds, and just nodded at him. I use [Denial of Nothingness] to create an orange soda, which I pull out of my other pocket, then hand it to Killua without saying anything. I create 3 more orange soda cans and tosses them to Killua. He looks at me confuse, but he figures it out when I just point back where Gon and the others is. Killua just give me a smile and a thanks, then gone back to Gon and the others to pass them their own orange soda.

3 hours later*

"How can a little girl like her still be running along with the examiner?! It doesn't look like she even broke a sweat!" I heard someone behind me shout in rage while thinking if I should try the other brew, but decided not too, or else I end up getting drunk and mess up my footwork. Just 1% Qi is enough to match Satotz's speed for 10 minutes right now. After figuring out the right amount numbers of steps using just that 1% Qi and increase it 2% if needed. 'Still amazing, there no one back in the homeworld could use this much Qi. Going to abuse [Denial of Nothingness] along with the brew. Thank you Master Chen.' I thought myself while running along with everyone.

Looking behind me, I could see a few drops out the First Phase of the Hunter Exam already. I slow down a bit to be near one of them, who mostly going to fail the Hunter Exam anyway. So I decided to help them. Thanks to [Qi Manipulation], I change 1% Qi into Wind Qi, then flick my right hand. A multiple single white line appears on at least 5 to 7 people near me. Lost one arm or leg, causing them to shriek in pain. Charging another 1% Qi to the tip of my right fingers, to Fire Qi and flick my right hand again. Burning the open wound of those people, who lost an arm or leg. Sealing up the open wound, making sure they don't die from blood lost, but their chance of becoming hunter will never come true.

"Why the hell you do that?! You fucking bitch?! What they do to you?!" One of Hunter applicant near me, shouted at me in rage. I just look back at him with cold eyes, making the person who shouted at flinch at my eyes. I just give everyone a cold smile, that could be similar to an angel of death. "What do you mean? All I did was help them. Do you not see them struggling with all their strengths to follow us? Since I'm such a good person, I decided to show them why being Hunter isn't the best thing to become. Now, they out of the Hunter Exam. As you could tell, I am the type of person, always finding happiness in helping others. It has become a habit for me, helping those in need, rescuing those in danger." I said to everyone in a calm tone of voice, but everyone looks at me with shock and horror. Some of them look back at those people that I helped before, then look back at me with pale faces.

I notice the corner of my eyes Hisoka actually looking at me with a big creepy smile, but quickly replace it with a calm expression. Ignoring the creepy stalking clown. I look the corner of my eyes to see who else to help. Everyone who notices my glance, would quickly look away. Afraid I would target them next, which is true.

Looking a little further behind the crowd, I could see Leorio getting tired already and barely keep up with everyone. He even drops his briefcase and sweating a lot. _'Ew...'_ Gon, native little boy, stop to check on Leorio, and without warning. Leorio speed up with everything he has, even pass Kurapika, but forgot his briefcase in the process. Gon even help out by using his fishing pole to grab Leorio's briefcase and follow along.

"Hmm, I wonder who else need my help around?" I ask loud enough for all those around to hear me. No one bothers to answer my question and outright ignore me while paling a little and move a little fared away from me. I just smile, but this just cause everyone to feel scared.

"She devil..."

"Monster..."

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Ah, someone drop out. What was I about to say before the scream? Oh yeah! DEMON!"

I heard countless people talking behind my back, and while I was at it. I toss my last empty bottle behind me. Later, I learn I actually knock out some fat guy who was using his laptop to calculate the Hunter Exam.

few hours later*

I notice stairs up ahead, and everyone started climbing up. Sadly, for most people. Satotz is actually starts to pick up the pace like the stairs was a flat surface. I could hear more people mumble how more people are going to drop out now. Not wanting to be near these sweating people. I increase the Qi output and run across the wall, then increase the Qi output another 1% to keep myself stick to the ceiling now. Looking down on everyone. All of them looking at me like I'm some kind of freak or something worse than a monster.

Looking around, I could see Gon and Killua increase their speed to race against each other. Kurapike started to explain why he wants to become a Hunter to Leorio, which I ignore, since it's a little sad and all, but boring to me. "WAAH! Nee-san! How you do that?!" Killua ask me in surprise, as he looks up, where I'm still running on the ceiling. "Secret. But, I may teach you the basic a little. Since you are my little brother." I said to Killua from the ceiling. I could see the star in Killua's eyes.

After a few more minutes, I could see the light of the exit of the tunnel. Right as Satotz stop to look back. Killua and Gon already passed him just when he stands still. Increasing my speed, I disappear from the ceiling and land in front of Killua and Gon. Surprising them both when I appear out of no where. Both of them even almost crashes into me, if I didn't step aside.

(Numere Wetlands)

"Awww, look like both of us lost to your nee-san, Killua." Gon said to Killua while pouting a little. "Again. Nee-san need to teach me some of her tricks." Killua kind of agree with Gon. Satotz looking with critical eyes at me, since he wasn't able to sense me appear behind him. _'You could look all you want, but you can't touch. You touch, you die.'_ I thought to myself while sending 1% Qi to my eyes just for a second, causing them to glow blood red just for a split second. Satotz, who was keeping on looking at me and saw this, cause his eyes to widen a little in shock, but quickly narrow them.

"Hey, Satotz-san. Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" Gon ask Satotz with a big smile on his face. "No, we still have quite a way to go." Satotz answer. _'I still find it creepy, that he doesn't have a mouth and every time he talk. His mustache move.'_ I thought to myself while feeling a little creepy out every time he talk.

"Oh..." Gon said quietly. I look around, and a thick fog appears out of nowhere. Injecting 5% Qi into my eyes, I could see through the thick fog. Making the disadvantage into an advantage to me. Now, that I could see while others can't. _'Look like I get to use one of these fools as a material to help me break through the next realm. No one in the Mercer's clan has ever broken through the 2nd realm in thousand years now...more like there only me left. No pressure at all...I am soooo going to break Ragna's legs when I see him. For leaving me become the sole heir to the [Demonic Transformation] cultivation method. Good thing, that lots of people die in this Hunter Exam and fog would help even more.'_ I thought with an evil grin on my face while no one could see it with the fog around us.

 _ **'{Big sis! Big sis!}'**_ Kyoka call out to me. _'What's wrong, Kyoka?'_ I ask Kyoka while placing my left hand on my second katana. _'Second katana?'_ I look at the second katana on my left hip and to my surprise. I actually have another weapon on me. A standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. **_'{Ah! Finally, I made it! I thought I was going to be sealed away again.}'_** Said an unknown female voice inside my mind. **_'{How the hell are you here?! You should be back with that old coot! Leave!}'_** Kyoka shout at the unknown female voice. **_'{Kids these days don't know how to respect their elder...anyway, you should know me as Ryujin Jakka the oldest and most powerful fire-type zanpakuto! Look at my description if you need to. I need to talk with a brat, who don't know their place.}'_** Ryujin said to me, as she cut off the link while I could hear Kyoka's screams of pain.

 **[Ryujin Jakka] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 10000 (increase the damage by adding energy source into it.)**

 **Description: A zanpakuto, which was previous own by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto before his death. Now, own by the adopted little sister of the Magic King. Instead of being sealed away and decided to choose a new master.**

 **Shikai: Trigger phrase "Reduce All Creation to Ash" to active it Shikai, could even be active in thought**

 **Ryujin Jakka special ability: When released, the blade of Ryujin Jakka is engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything with just a waves towards the target, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. Unlike other known zanpakuto, resealing Ryujin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent.**

 **Shikai Techniques:**

 **Jokaku Enjo: This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies.**

 **Taimatsu: This technique allows the wielder to create a great inferno with a simple wave of Ryujin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains, but ashes. The flames created by Ryujin Jakka can be controlled, with great precision to attack only the targets the wielder chooses, and has the power over the intensity of the flames.**

 **Ennetsu Jigoku: Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including the wielder themselves.**

 **Bankai: Trigger phrase "Bankai" to active it bankai, could even be active in thought, the blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire**

 **Zanka no Tachi special ability: Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Ryujin Jakka are absorbed into the blade. Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of the wielder's flames into the blade, the flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence. Zanka no Tachi has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area, causing the air and the water to dry up. No flames are visible as it cuts.**

 **Zanka no Tachi Passive Techniques:**

 **Higashi: Kyokujitsujin: This ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness.**

 **Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui: This ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless the wielder wills it to be seen. It engulfs the wielder's body in heat which reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Therefore, it becomes impossible to even touch the wielder while using Bankai. The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames.**

 **Minami: kaka Jumanokushi Daisojin: Impaling the tip of the sword into the ground, the wielder calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by this zanpakuto's flame to come forth and fight on their behalf. They emerge from a rupture in the ground, which comes with enough force to decimate all around the wielder. Using the heat of the sword on their ashes, the wielder can rouse all the people they have killed, allowing the corpses to become the wielder's limbs and attack whomever they deem as their enemy until they become dust. The wielder can bring forth any specific corpse which they wish, allowing them to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those they has slain.**

 **Kita: Tenchi Kaijin: A slash of concentrated fire and heat, which incinerates whatever it touches out of existence.**

 _'Wow...'_ I thought with shock, but keep the surprise inside and not show it outside, where people could see my expression of shock. **_'{I know, pretty amazing, right? Anyway, one of the reasons I decided to tag along is because the damn old coot actually uses me for household chores like cooking food and keeping him warm. The worst thing was he actually used me to warm up his fucking bath while he in it! The fucking jackass knew I am a woman, but he forces me-enough said. Took me a few years, but I finally escape from the old coot after he was killed off. I'm surprise the time in my dimension goes faster than this one. Any who, I advise you not to use my bankai unless it's a last resort. No need to burn yourself to death. Oh, right. If you are wondering how I appear before you. Some goddess asked me if I wanted to be with someone who actually treat me well and it was you. So here I am.}'_** Ryujin explains me her reason why she decided to pick me as her new wielder, and actually hate Yamamoto and even told me how she appear on my hip.

 _'Alright. Wait, what happens to Kyoka?'_ I ask Ryujin, and I could of swore I heard Kyoka whimper. _**'{Kufufufu...oh, she is just learning her lesson, right? Little Kyoka.}' '{Yes, mistress...}' '{And Shinso, dear, you need to talk more to our master here. Never mind, you actually work well with master here without even talking to her. If you need me just give me a call. I am going to sleep and relax. Over a thousand years and the fucker won't even let me have the time for myself...}'**_ Ryujin said to me. I feel a little disturbed at the fact Ryujin's laughs match Mukuro from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

After talking to my new partner, I look around and see everyone, who still in the Hunter Exam, all came out from underground. "Hey, big sis. Did you always have three weapons on you?" Killua ask me a little curiously. "Yes, you just don't notice it till now." I lie to Killua instantly and didn't feel any regret telling lies to him. Killua just stares at me for a while, but didn't continue asking anymore in chance of losing his head. Looking up towards the sky, I could see different kind of birds flying.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swinglers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach the Second Phase of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you...you're dead." Satotz explains the area we're currently in right now. Then we could hear something behind and see the exit of the underground tunnel is closing.

I notice one person just arrive, but was too late as the exit is closed off now. "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit. Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived." Satotz continue explaining the area, as he turns his back on everyone.

"Don't let him fool you!" Someone shout to the crowd, then we look towards the direction the shout came from. The person who shouted was a blonde hair young man. "D-Don't fall for it. He's lying to you! He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner. I'm the real examiner." Said the blonde hair man. "Look at this!" As he pulls out something behind the corner of the underground tunnel exit. Much to my amusement, because this creature almost looks exactly like Satotz, but with a mouth and thin limbs that like a monkey body, but near towards the average human adult male height.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon shout in surprise. "It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" Shouted the blonde hair man, as he show use the man-faced ape on the ground while holding it left wrist with his right hand. " A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio ask mostly to himself.

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" Shouted the blonde hair man, as he pointed at Satotz.

Hisoka was just about to throw his cards at both Satotz and the blonde hair man, who actually a man-faced ape, but stop when he notice me walking towards the man-faced ape. "Hey." I call out the man-faced ape, causing everyone to look at me. "W-What?" Said the man-faced ape with a little fear in his voice at seeing me. "Tell me. What is a Hunter?" I ask the man-faced ape, who look at me confuse along with everyone, but a few who truly know the true meaning of being a Hunter.

"Uh, someone who hunter things and discovers that no one could?" The man-faced ape answer my question with a question. Hisoka looks amused, even more now and was about to attack, but sadly, he was too slow. Simply drawing my Musashi from its sheath, cutting the man-faced ape in half, and then replacing the blade in the sheath. The man-faced ape look at me confuse, and everyone else beside a selected few could see me draw Musashi, when all I just did was place my right hand on the handle of Musashi and didn't move another step towards him. Soon, everyone see a red line appear in the middle of the man-faced ape's body. Then its eyes lost its light and fall apart, showing everyone the man-faced ape was just cut in half, straight in the middle with a clean cut. Everyone, who didn't know what just happen has a shocked expression and some even look at me with even more fear. Even the man-faced ape that playing dead had its head cut off by me as well.

 _ **'{I been wondering for a while now, but why do you use that katana mostly from what Kyoka told me a little while ago.}'**_ Ryujin ask me all of a sudden after I just kill the man-faced ape. _'It is the only weapon I could use for my [Iaido] without killing everyone in range, or more like being able to choose who to cut down. I would use Shinso, but she would literally cut everyone in her path, and I rather not let everyone see Shinso's ability right now. So using Musashi is a better choice for me. Plus, I can't reveal everyone that I could literally just create a weapon out of thin air like nothing.'_ I explain my reason to Ryujin why I mainly use Musashi right now.

 ** _'{I see. Aw, Shinso is blushing. Look like someone love her new master and her praise. Hey now, no need to push me for embarrassing you. Kufufuf...so cute.}'_** Ryujin said to me while I could see the mental image of Ryujin holding Shinso back with just placing her right hand on top of Shinso's head while Shinso tries to attack Ryujin, but failing.

"Miss. I'm glad someone with a working brain would actually know the different between the differentiation of an animal and to us human." Satotz praise me while mocking everyone else at the same time. **_'{He human? Because I don't see any mouth on his face.}'_** Ryujin said mostly to herself while looking through both her physical katana body and my eyes. Those who could read between the line, glare at Satotz. I could see multiple eyes are looking at me. In a few seconds, multiple bird eating both man-faced ape's corpses.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch." Leorio said to everyone while watching the birds eating both man-faced ape bodies. "So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well." Kurapika thought out loud. He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Satotz said to everyone, as he starts to walk towards the Second Phase is at. "We cannot relax our guard." Killua said to Gon. "Yeah." Gon agree with Killua while both of them continue watching the birds finish the last meat on the man-faced ape.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Satotz ask everyone behind him. Those who actually suspect Satotz was actually a man-faced ape had a sheepish smile on their faces. "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me." Satotz said to everyone, as he goes at the same speed before going up the stairs from the underground tunnel. As everyone follow just behind him.

I look around me, and could tell some are already behind and not able to see the person in front of them with this thick fog. Using a bit of Qi, I appear behind one of the applicants near the end, then charge Wind Qi into my right hand and pierced the male applicant's heart while using my left hand with Wind Qi as well, and slice his throat before he could make any sound. Injecting Qi in my hell ring, activating one of it powers over blood and force the male applicant's blood gather at the palm of my right hand. In just a single second, the male applicant just look like a skeleton, but with his skin and organs still in place beside the heart that's been turned into a small red crystal, the size of a baseball.

Pulling my right hand out the dead male applicant, causing the body to turn to dust. Using a bit of Qi to refine the blood crystal and the size decrease to the size of a thumbnail, showing how much impurities were refined together to become pure. I toss the small blood crystal into my mouth, but not before using a bit Water Qi to clean it a little. To my surprise, my body started to be covered in a faint blood color mist, which feel like killer intent. I repeat the same progress with 32 applicants much to Hisoka annoyance of not able to kill more applicants. I even level up 3 times and gained a total of +6 STR, +9 AGI, +3 INT, +6 WIS and 30 stats points freely to add to my stats. _'So my base gains stats is +2 STR, +3 AGI, +1 INT, +2 WIS and 10 stats points freely to use per level increase. This clearly show how much Ragna's hell training is a good thing and a bad thing. Bad, because the training actually made me into a glass cannon.'_

Then I stay behind and not follow everyone, since I had to stay behind a little, because the blood mist of killer intent has thickened to the point where even all the animals in the area could see through the thick fog could see me, but none of these creatures would even go near me with all the killer intent I'm unconscious releasing. With the new one and my current one from past assassination. I could control my own killer intent, but the new added killer intent had to take a few minutes to control. I stood still as I active [Meditation of The Void] without the worry of any creatures in the area, come near me or the applicants, since they more ahead of me right now.

(Void Space)

Entering the void space, I could see Kyoka sitting in front of a woman in her 20s, who has red long hair, that look like they're on fire with crimson eyes and pale-skinned young woman. She is wearing a red and white kimono dress almost like a shrine maiden outfit. I could tell this person is Ryujin Jakka herself in person, or spirit.

I even look carefully at Kyoka and could finally see her form. To my shock and a little confuse. She looks exactly like Sode No Shirayuki, Rukia's zanpakuto spirit, but instead of long, pale lavender hair, but of silver color borderline to white. Which is partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes, and is parted on the right side of her head by a white, crescent moon-shaped hair clip. She wears a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a blue obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, white bow on her back.

I even see another person next to both Ryujin and Kyoka. A tall woman, who has long black hair and light-blue eyes. Wearing an outfit with little covering, it consists of a white bra and blue choker around her neck. She wears a light-blue skirt, with a lone white circle on the center of the belt. Through the two belt loops, a piece of cloth hangs down not yet tightened. She wears long light-blue high heeled boots unlike sandals like Ryujin and Kyoka, that connected to her skirt. I knew this woman is Shinso much to my surprise, since I didn't see her before when I enter the void space before.

Shinso notice me and got behind Ryujin while looking at me shyly. Ryujin look at me with a smirk while Kyoka just look at me with teary eyes, and look like she wants to run behind my back, but couldn't with Ryujin being here to stop her, then punish her. I just sit down and focus using [Demonic Transformation] to absorb all the blood crystal inside my body. Soon I could feel my killer intent actually being refined into divine consciousness much to my surprise, since this show, that I finally reach the second realm of [Demonic Transformation]. From what I remember, the second realm would refine all killer intent into divine consciousness, which could increase my Qi to a higher level and the usage of Qi would be less wasteful and just return back into my body to be refined. A never ending cycle. I could even turn my Qi into killer intent as well.

few hours later*

After a few hours, I have finished refining all the killer intent and surprising Blood Qi from the blood crystal. I gave a wave towards my partners and left the void space.

(Numere Wetlands)

 **Ding***

 **You have cultivated [Demonic Transformation] from the 1st realm upper level to 2nd realm lower level!**

 **Ding***

 **You have unlock divine consciousness! You have gained a new skill [Ji Realm: Spiritual Force]!**

 **Ding***

 **You have cultivated [Demonic Transformation] from 2nd realm lower level to middle level!**

 **[Ji Realm Spiritual Force: Ji Yun Yi] - Active -**

 **Description: A divine consciousness belongs to the first generation of the ancient demon. The laws of the heaven would fight against those with this skill, but those who has this skill could fight against the heaven itself on equal foot, but only if the person who own this skill, who level are equal or higher than their enemies. All those who are equal or lower than you in pure power would be easily be killed by pure killer intent. The Ji realm completely disregards any beings above the user's level by 50 and could cause pressure enough to stop them in their place and with enough killer intent being target onto the enemy would destroy the enemy's soul.**

 ** _'{Okay, that just plain broken.}'_** Ryujin said to me after seeing through my eyes and see my new skill. _'Yeah.'_ I thought even more surprise of learning that those of the past in the Mercer's clan could of had this kind of skill, just being in the second realm of [Demonic Transformation] kind of disturb me of facing an enemy who could literally with pure killer intent could crush my very soul instantly without doing physical things.

(Visca Forest Reserve)

Using a bit of Qi, I disappear from the area and in a few seconds. I'm already behind the group, that just arrive to the site, where the Second Phase exam is located. Looking around I could see everyone here, well, those who I didn't kill that is. Along with Hisoka's kills as well. I have noticed Hisoka just glare at me, but in a few seconds just smile at me and give a small wave towards me. After seeing me arrive. I could hear Kyoka shouting about evil clowns while Ryujin laughing.

"Excellent work, everyone. Second Phase of the exam will occur here, in the Visca Forest Reserve. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." Satotz said to everyone, then started walking away and back in the forest.

Slowly the gate open and we see a mansion with large amount of kitchen tables and kitchenware inside the cabinet and other kitchen equipment. I notice two figures ahead. One a giant male and young woman sitting on the couch. Her hair color is turquoise and ties the back of her hair into 5 top knots and wears a bikini top with a mesh shirt worn over it, alongside daisy duke denim shorts. The giant male is a hulking figure with a large potbelly and look like could eat a whole horse by himself, and still be hungry for second. _'So this is Menchi and Buhara. Great I could see a few guys around me looking at Menchi's breasts. Luckily, I don't judge people on how they dress.'_ I thought to myself after seeing both Menchi and Buhara in person.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter? Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner." Menchi call all of us to enter and welcome us, as she introduce herself. "And I'm Buhaha, the other examiner." Buhara introduce himself from behind Menchi.

 **Growl***

 ** _'{Someone get that man something to eat! I can't listen to his stomach growling!}'_ ** Ryujin shout in annoyance. I ignore Ryujin for now and continue looking at Menchi and Buhara. "Wh-What was that sound?" Someone from my left side ask anyone who could answer him. "You must be hungry." Menchi said to Buhara while looking behind her seat. "I'm starving..." Buhara agree with his stomach. Menchi just smile at him, then stand up in front of everyone. "There you have it. Phase Two will involve...cooking!" Menchi shout to everyone. "Wait! Cooking?! We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" Another applicant shout at Menchi in rage of having to cook. "That's quite right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate." Menchi said to the person who just shouted at her.

"Why do we have to cook?!" Shouted the same person. "That's because we are Gourmet Hunters." Menchi didn't bother to answer his question and just tell everyone what type of Hunter they are. Then in just a few seconds, everyone started laughing at her, but a few who truly know how dangerous being a Gourmet Hunter really is.

"Man, what a letdown."

"They're Gourmet Hunters!"

[Denial of Nothingness]: Giant Plate

[Denial of Nothingness]: Giant Cheese Burger

Using a bit of Qi to active Segno, then create a giant plate and giant cheese burger with my [Denial of Nothingness], and then deactivated Segno. I use a bit of Qi and appear in front of Menchi and Buhara, then handover the giant cheese burger, causing everyone to go silence. "Okay, where the hell did you get that? And how did you make something...smell soooo...delicious! Forget the rest of these people! You pass the Second Phase! Oh, my gosh! This just tastes sooooo heavenly! You got to tell me how you made this!" Menchi first ask me, then finally smell the giant cheese burger, and afterward, rip 1/4 of it and gave the rest to Buhara, who devouring the thing as fast as possible like someone about to steal it from him. Menchi just pass me alone and dismiss the rest of the applicants. This causes the others to shout in rage.

"Ugh! Fine! Sorry about these excuses of the so call people who want to be a Hunter." Menchi shout at everyone, then apology on everyone's stand. "So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" Asked the same person who shouted in the first time. "Buhara." Menchi call out Buhara, telling him he could decide what to make, since he already finish the giant cheese burger already. Buhara nodded at his fellow examiner, then stood up, causing a little rumble. **_'{Okay, this guy could actually stand? Huh.}'_** Ryujin said to me, then gone quiet and watch through eyes in silence.

"The required ingredient is pork." Buhara said to everyone with a big smile on his face. "Pork? As in pig meat?" Someone else asks the examiners. "You're free to use meat from any species of Visca Forest Reserve of pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious." Buhara explains to everyone what they have to do to pass the Second Phase of the Hunter Exam. "And we will evaluate more than just the taste. By the way, Miss, you already pass. **Cough*** Anyway, don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end." Menchi explain even further of the exam while telling me I already pass, then cough a little, as she continues explaining.

"We get it. We get it. Let's just start. After all, if a little girl like her could just bring out something random like that giant cheese burger. Then this will be easy." Said the first person in the crowd. "Then, the exam's Second Phase begins now!" Buhara shout to everyone, as he slams his right hand on top of his belly, causing it to sound like a giant drum. All the applicants charge out to find the pigs to be used to create some kind of dish while I just stood next to Menchi and Buhara, since I already pass the Second Phase easily enough.

"Free to use meat from any species of pigs? You have a real nasty streak." Menchi said to Buhara with a grin on her face. "Choosing the ingredients was my job." Buhara said to Menchi without any shame at all or any regret. "Only one species of pig lives in the Visca Forest Reserve, correct?" Menchi ask Buhara with a sweet voice. This cause Buhara to smirk. "I hope they don't get themselves killed." Buhara said to Menchi.

"So, Miss..." "Setsuna." "Setsuna. Are you a Gourmet Hunter as well?" Menchi ask me with a big smile on her face. "No." I answer her question, causing her to have a sad smile, but turn into a shocked one instead after I continue my answer to her question. "I'm not any type of Hunter to begin with. This is my first time doing the Hunter Exam." I finish giving Menchi my answer to her question.


	4. Chapter 4: This Going To Take A While

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: This Going To Take A While**

 **Day?: Hunter Exam Begin! Part 3**

"That can't be true! You just brought something that delicious out of nowhere, and must of been made with the highest rank ingredients to make this! And no time flash too! I need to talk to the chairman to get you a Hunter license as soon as possible." Menchi said in a serious tone. "It was delicious too." Buhara agree with his partner.

"So, what do you need me to do now?" I ask Menchi. "Well, there nothing to do right now, until the Second Phase is over. I guess you could just stand or sit around and wait for now." Menchi said to me, with a shrug and sat back down on her couch. I nodded at her, then sit on the ground and ready to active my [Meditation of The Void]. Menchi and Buhara, who notice this look a little confuse and didn't want to bother. So they left me be.

(Void Space)

I notice all my zanpakuto spirits are sitting around a small table, drinking something, and they wave at me and didn't want to bother me anymore. Using [Denial of Nothingness] to create a low-grade spirit stone and start to absorb the Qi inside of it and add them to my own. To help refine my own Qi to strengthen the dense of my Qi. Looking down at my hands and see the low-grade spirit stone already been drained of all its Qi and turned into dust, then faded away.

[Denial of Nothingness]: Middle-grade Spirit Stone

A small clear blue stone of the size of my fist appears in my void space, and I could sense the Qi inside is more dense and more than the low-grade spirit stone. I grab the middle-grade spirit stone and start to absorb the Qi inside. I keep on absorbing the Qi inside the middle-grade spirit stone and discover I'm about to reach the upper level of the 2nd realm of [Demonic Transformation]. Creating more middle-grade spirit stone and refine my Qi even more.

few hours later*

I absorb and refine around at least a dozen or so, of middle-grade spirit stone. Looking at my clones already working on my other skills and battling shadowy figure of different forms, to increase my battle experience. **"{Setsuna. I think it's time for you to train in my shikai. So, go ahead and create a clone to train my shikai.}"** Ryujin said to me, and I create another clone to train myself in Ryujin's shikai. I said my good bye to all my three zanpakuto spirits and exit the void space.

(Visca Forest Reserve)

 **Ding***

 **You have cultivated [Demonic Transformation] from 2nd realm middle level to upper level!**

 _'Damn! I didn't breakthrough the next realm like I thought.'_ I look at the pop up window a little bitter, but at least gone up a level. I dismiss the pop up window and look around. To my surprise, there a bunch of pig's skeleton behind Menchi and Buhara.

"AH! Why can't anyone here can even make a decent dish?! At least #130 here know how to make a tasty dish!" Menchi shout in rage while pointing at me. "That was so much food, I'm stuffed!" Buhara said to everyone, as he pats his large belly with his right hand. "Yeah, I'm stuffed, too. Therefore, no one passes, but #130 here. At least she knows how to cook something! All you dumbass will just eat pretty much anything! Even if it kills you! We're finished here!" Menchi shout at everyone, as she stands up from the couch.

"It's over?"

"What the hell?"

"Only one person passed?!"

"Are you serious?"

"Does she really mean it?"

"This can't be real! The exam can't be over!"

I heard multiple complaints from different applicants. "This isn't funny!" One of the Applicants shouted in rage. I heard something being smashed, and notice one of the kitchen sink being destroyed by one of the applicants. "I won't accept it...I absolutely refuse to accept this!" The person who destroyed the kitchen sink, shouted at Menchi with rage in his voice.

"In the end, you've still failed." Menchi said to the male applicant. "Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-" "I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious. Only Miss #130 here actually made something remotely delicious while you rest you people can't even make something that even decent. You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made. Just when I thought one you people actually tried, they only changed the appearance. Not one of you people attempted to emphasize the flavor. You people should fellow #130 here example. At least her actually has flavor, where I actually want to eat it. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!" Menchi cut the male applicant off and explains her reasons.

"Pork dishes are all the same..." Said a different male applicant, who dress up like a ninja and bald. Without warning, Menchi appear in front of the male ninja and grab his scarf and has a scary expression on her face, when she heard what the ninja applicant said to her. "Just say that once more. Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out! Don't mess with me! I don't want any lip from a bunch of amateurs who can't even roast a pig! Hey! What did you just say? Why don't you repeat it to my face?!" Menchi shout at the ninja applicant, then shove him away from her before she does something she regret, and sat back down on her couch.

"In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new." Menchi said to everyone and look down on them. "Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet. I want to be a Hunter!" Said the same male applicant, who broke the kitchen sink. "Yeah! Yeah!" The people behind him, shouted in agreement. "My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!" The same male applicant continues shouting at Menchi.

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner. Better luck next year?" Menchi mock the male applicant, with a smirk on her face. The male applicant glare at Menchi with anger and his face started to turn red. "Why, you...don't mock me!" The male applicant shouted in rage, then charge at Menchi, who still sitting. Out of nowhere, Buhara just smack him and send the male applicant out of the exam area and smash into the wall.

 _ **'{Wow, he knows how to throw a palm strike at least and with his size too. I'm very impress.}'**_ Ryujin said to me in impress of Buhara sending the male applicant that far away. _ **'{I'm more surprise he could throw a palm strike that fast.}'**_ Kyoka said to Ryujin. "Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi said to Buhara. "But...if I hadn't intervened, you'd have killed him, right?" Buhara ask Menchi, who just smile at him. "Heh, probably." Menchi answer Buhara's question, as she stood up with a pair of kitchen knives in her hands. Then she slowly walks down the stairs. Glaring at everyone.

"Let me clarify this. We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment." Menchi said to everyone, as she juggling four kitchen knives, then held them all in her left hand and point at the rest of applicants. _'I seriously wonder why I'm still in this world.'_ I thought to myself. **_'{You need to stay in this world at least a whole day before entering a new world remember?}'_** Kyoka remind me of why I still staying in this world. _'Oh yeah...'_

I notice Hisoka was about to throw one of his cards at Menchi, then some old man's voice appear out of nowhere. "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant, but just one, who passed, would be a shame." Said the old man from the Judging Commitee's blimp, who I know is Netero, chairman over the Hunters Association.

"That's the symbol of the Hunters Association! Is it someone from the Selection Committee?" Someone shouted in surprise. Then, without warning, Netero jump out of the blimp without a parachute and lands without incurring any harm. This cause some dust and a few small rocks flying everywhere. An old man appears with a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears.

 _ **'{Why do I get the feeling. We're going to meet up with lots of old coots, who are actually surprisingly fit and muscular for their age?}'**_ Ryujin said to me, and I could see her deadpan expression on her face as well. _'We pretty much will see someone like this old man again in the next few worlds.'_ I answer Ryujin, who just huff and cut off the link.

"Wh-Who's that geezer?" Someone ask out loud for everyone to hear, even the so call geezer heard the person's question. "The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam. Chairman Netero." Menchi answer the person's question. "Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So Menchi-chan..." Netero said to everyone, then call out to Menchi, as he stares at her breasts and I could tell Menchi is telling her best to ignore this.

"Yes, sir." Menchi reply. "You failed everyone, but one applicant because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Netero ask Menchi while continuing to look at Menchi's breasts. "No, sir...I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary." Menchi tell the honest truths to Netero. "In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable." Netero said to Menchi. "Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!" Menchi agree with Netero on his statement, then ask Netero to redo the Second Phase while resign as the examiner.

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice." Netero said to Menchi. "I apologize..." Menchi said to Netero. "Very well. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But, you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results." Netero said to Menchi, causing her to smile at this.

"That's true. Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" Menchi agree, then shout out the new challenge. Using [Denial of Nothingness] to create a boiling egg, as I take it out of my pocket and walk up to Menchi, who look at me a little confuse. I show her my boiling egg, which I created just a few seconds ago.

"Uh, well, this is interesting. Uh...I didn't even see you make it. Did you hide it somewhere?" Menchi ask me a little shocked, that I just came up to her and present a boiling egg. After she just announce the new challenge and I just brought up a boiling egg out of nowhere in a few seconds. "Well, now this is very interesting indeed...you pass. I be taking that boiling eggs by the way. Hmm, this is pretty good." Netero said to me while staring at my breasts, as he speak much to my discomfort and passed me in the Second Phase already., then took my boiling egg out of my hand and ate it.

"WHAT?!" Someone shouted in shock, that someone actually passes like that. "I seriously need to get you a Hunter License...anyway, Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?" Menchi mumble the first part, then ask Netero if we could use his blimp to get everyone to the new Second Phase's testing area. "Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can." Netero agree to Menchi's request, as Netero signal the blimp to land to let everyone get on.

few hours later*

(Mt. Split-in-Half)

 _'Okay, I see why it is called Mt. Split-in-Half. Because it literally splits in between the mountain.'_ I thought to myself, as everyone got off the airship. As everyone look down the edge in the split in the between of the mountain. I could see most of them look a little afraid right now.

"Now, everyone. Look down there." Menchi said to everyone, as everyone could see some kind of white line, or more like a spider web. "A Spider Eagle's web." Menchi answer someone question, which I kinda ignore. "They build webs down there?" Gon ask in awe, then all of sudden a high pressure, wind came up, a updrafts and causing the male applicant from before, that's been knocked out by Buhara, to be scared out of his mind and fall on his butt.

"Look below the web." Menchi said to everyone, and everyone did so. I notice Netero is staring at me with eyes, trying to discover all my hidden secret. Sadly, he couldn't see any and just frown. "Miss, if I may ask. Where did you come from? I can't seem to find any data on you anywhere in the first place." Netero ask me where I came from. _'Like I tell him that I'm from a different world. Seriously hate Gaia right now. I think she made the difficulty level on hardcore mode. I didn't even get a single quest yet.'_ I thought a little bitter of not able to get any quest at all and somehow. I get the feeling all the stuff I gain out of luck is just there to help me. Since the hard part is coming very soon.

"From a far away island." I said to Netero in a calm tone of voice, and to my surprise he actually accepts my answer. "So mind telling me, when you unlock your Nen?" Netero ask me in a serious tone. "What Nen?" I ask Netero in a clueless tone, but kept my face blank. _'I guess he could sense my Qi. Maybe Qi and Nen is kinda of same.'_ I thought to myself a little. "I see..." Netero didn't bother to ask anymore and just walk up to the applicants and explain what the kind of eggs are below the edge, then Menchi jump down to grab one of the spider eagle eggs. Then an updraft appears, causing Menchi to appear back up towards us.

"That looks fun...ow!" Killua said to Gon, but shout in pain, when I hit the side of his head with Musashi. Letting him know, I disapprove of him treating this as a game. "This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web." Netero explains why there was a sudden updraft out of nowhere, then Menchi land in front of Netero.

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg." Menchi said to everyone, as she shows everyone the spider eagle's egg in her right hand. "Y-You must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there..." Said the same male applicant, who just got back up from the ground. "I've been waiting for this!" Gon shouted excited, as he jumps off the edge, along with Killua, Kurapika and Leorio jump with Gon. Then most of the applicants started to jump off the edge as well and follow Gon's group example. There was a few applicants still didn't jump from the fear of a high chance of dying.

"Wait! I haven't finished explaining everything!" Menchi shout to everyone, but all of them annoy her. I just place a hand on her shoulder and give her a small sad smile. "They live a good life. I guess today is their time." I said to Menchi, who just sweatdrop, and look back at the other applicants. I look down below and notice a few already fall down to their death already. I could hear some applicants shouting in panic. Then Gon shouted, and all of them let go and grab an egg of their own. Then an updraft appear and shoot out all of them, sending them up to the air and some of them barely land on their feet while most just land with their head or side.

"And the rest of you? I guess you guys quit, huh?" Menchi mock the rest of those who didn't want to risk their life. "It takes courage to concede, too." Netero tries to cheer the fail applicants, but didn't help much at all. Then some of the workers inside the airship brought out a giant pot and started a campfire to boil the eggs all of those who actually gone and went to get the spider eagle's egg with their life at risk.

few minutes later*

Everyone got back a single boiling egg to eat themselves and found it delicious. I notice Gon walk up to fail male applicant and let him taste the boiling egg. "It's delicious..." Said the fail male applicant in surprise. "Now you've experienced the joy of discovering how good something can taste. We're risking our lives for that joy." Menchi explains the true reason why she became a Gourmet Hunter to the fail male applicant. "I was completely outclassed this year. I'll be back next year!" The fail male applicant said to Menchi, as he bow his head a little towards her in new found respect towards the Gourmet Hunter.

Everyone, who passed the Second Phase, got back inside airship while some of the workers stay behind with the rest of those who fail and waiting for a different airship to pick them up.

(Netero's Airship)

As everyone enters the airship and again and gather around. "Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants. I am Neterio, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." Netero introduce himself to everyone. "I am his secretary, Beans." The bean head person next to Netero introduces himself and his position. "Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here...I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." Netero continue explaining why he here in person.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. in other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." Beans said to everyone. "Okay, Nee-san! Mind teaching me and Gon the basic of walking up the ceiling?!" Killua said to me, then drag me to a different area in the airship and Gon following behind us. Leaving everyone else to do their things.

Once we found an open area room, that's just enough for us to move around. "Well, before I even teach you two. One of my motto, which seriously bite me in the ass all the time, is that everything is not free. So what you are going to give me to teach you my technique?" I said to both Gon and Killua, who started to think of something to exchange with me. "Oh! I don't know if you could do this, but I could try to teach you my family technique in shadow step and rhythm echo. I don't know about what Gon has, but I will give you these two techniques to teach us both." Killua offer to teach me his family's techniques, which would go great with my [Iaido] and [Battojutsu].

few hours later*

 **Ding***

 **You have learned 4 new skills from one of the members of an assassin family!**

 **[Shadow Step] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allow the user to walk and run without making a sound.**

 **[Rhythm Echo] - Active -**

 **Description: Require the user to use the skill Shadow Step first in order to use this assassination art. The Rhythm Echo is a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement, and multiple phantoms appear.**

 **[Enchant Stealth] - Passive/Active - Qi cost: 0.5% per minute**

 **Description: The user is able to hide in plain side by just stepping any part that is shadow, or the user could use pure Qi to create their own shadow to hide in plain sight.**

 **[Assassin] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Assassin are professional killer that are specialize in quick, deadly kills that let them them slide back into the shadows undetected, or indirect kills that eliminate targets while the assassin is safely away.**

 **Critical hit rate increase when attacking from stealth: 10% x level**

 **Critical hit damage when attacking from stealth: 50% x level**

After Killua teach me his family's shadow step and rhythm echo, which took me a few minutes much to his surprise, then I teach them by doing the old fashion way. By using a burst of speed to run across the wall, then later test them if they could try to use their still locked Nen to stick to the wall and to my surprise, they actually use just barely 1% of their own Nen to stick to the wall. Gon and Killua was shouting in joy of being able to walk on the wall and ceiling, but take too long to move, since they can't run without unlocking their Nen and only Killua was able to run in high speed to stick to the wall.

 _'Now, I finally cover one of my weaknesses. Time for me to leave this world. Sorry Killua, but it's time for me to leave.'_ I thought to myself, and use my new skill [Shadow Step] and walk away from them while not making a single sound, as I exit the room. "It's a good evening, isn't it?" Netero said to my right, and my body went stiff. I quickly place my hand on Musashi, ready to cut Netero down. "No need for that now. I just want us to talk. Unless you want to cut down an old man like me." Netero said in a cheerful tone, but I could see he had his guard up, when I grab Masashi from my left hip, ready to use [Iaido].

I didn't bother to answer and just stand in place. "Well, I guess I have to do all the talking then. So let start with the first question. Why are you here?" Netero ask me in a serious tone. "I hope you're not here to kill everyone in the Hunter Exam, because if you are..." Netero continue, then left his unspoken threat while narrow his eyes at me and releasing a little killer intent.

"No. I just somehow appear here and already have a number plate." I finally answer Netero's first question. Netero didn't let down his guard thought, but his killer intent disappears for now. "I see...someone place you here against your will..." Netero said mostly to himself. _'More like, I just want to exit the Bleach world and enter any random world, which happen to be Hunter x Hunter. So not really against my will.'_ I thought to myself.

Using a bit of Qi to activate my hell ring to erase my presence, and using another bit of Qi to boost my speed, as I disappear from the area. Leaving Netero behind, when he blinks and not able to sense or hear me leaving the area. I draw out Musashi and cut open another temporary entry to another dimension. Hoping for a world I actually enter, where Ragna is actually in. As my whole body passes through the entry, it close before anyone else could enter.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to Princess Resurrection World! One of the world your brother won't be able to enter, thanks to the many Gods in this world, but you can thanks to your special soul! Stay alive for a whole day, then you could change world! Good Luck!**

 **Day?: Meeting The Princess!**

(Sasanaki City)

 **Ding***

 **Your physical body have gain a new variant! Thanks to an unknown Gods, who only request is to protect Lillianne von Phonenix and bring her with you on your journal across the multiverse!**

 **PS: Your brother, Ragna is doing fine!**

 **PSS: I'm surprise some Gods in this world actually gave you something!**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Flame Warrior) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **Variants: [Flame Warrior], [Mostly normal body]**

 **Flame Warrior: Your body is the upgrade versions of blood warriors, who have the ability to use the same sacred fire as members of the Royal Family. While blood warriors needs their masters' blood regularly to stay alive, flame warriors cannot "expire" and are truly immortal. You have the ability to use sacred fire of the phoenix.**

 **Flame Warrior Skills List:**

 **Sacred Fire Creation: The ability to create any fire based skills, that infuse with the sacred fire of the phoenix.**

 **Sacred Fire Manipulation: The ability to control any time of fire, but the fire belong to one of the fire Gods.**

 _'Well, I gain something that boost my HP regeneration, but nothing change much beside gaining the scared fire and golden eyes with slit pupils. Guess I got someone to protect from now on. Great...oh, right! I may as well create those skill books I been thinking about covering my weakness and hope it works.'_ I thought to myself, as I use [Denial of Nothingness] to create a few skill books. Then used them before doing anything else.

 **Ding***

 **You have learned 4 new skills from 4 different skill books!**

 **[Shadowless Flight] - Active - Qi cost: 1% per 100 meters**

 **Description: This skill allows the user to move at instantaneous speeds, rapidly striking their opponents at various angles while avoiding any opposition, regardless of the opponent's speed or strength and could be use instantly.**

 **[Amenotejikara] - Active - Qi cost: 10% or more, depending on the distance and objects and beings - Cool Down: 1 minute**

 **Description: A space-time ninjutsu, where the user can instantly shift the location of themselves, others, and objects, within a certain range, unless the user increase the Qi input. The range of this technique can be increased if they swap with an object instead of using Qi alone.**

 **[Qi Pulse Sensor] - Active - Qi cost: 1% per pulse, increase range by extra cost of Qi**

 **Description: The user lets out a pulse wave of Qi over all directions and be able to sense all objects and beings around the user.**

 **[Death God Taijutsu Stance] - Passive/Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This martial art seems to focus on utilizing different stances, augmenting the user's offense or defense depending on the stance. It also utilizes a great amount of speed, agility and flexibility, which the user uses speed and tremendous strength to trounce their opponents.**

 **Passive: Increase STR and AGI by 20 x level**

 **Active: Summon the Demon Twin Guns, take the form of a silver-themed Beretta M9 Pistol. The handle-grip is colored black and has a small Death mask on it. On the slide assembly are three darker silver triangles next to each other. This pair of guns could also be used like a tonfas.**

 **Qi cost: 1% per 15 bullets in both guns**

 **At level 10 the cost for bullet for the Demon Twin Guns is 0%**

 **At level 20 the user could create their own personal Stances**

 **At level 50 the user could merge different Stances into one**

 **At max level the user is able to evolve the current Stances**

 **List of Stances:**

 **Guilty Stance: The Stance focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this Stance, the user's body is turned to the side. The right arm is pointed up towards the sky while the other arm is pointed to the ground. The user moves at a faster pace, this Stance is mainly towards in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with the user's weapons and physical attacks. This Stance requires the Demon Twin Guns in order to use the Guilty Stance.**

 **Increase STR 30% and AGI 40%**

 **Crime Stance: The Stance is like Guilty Stance, but without the Demon Twin Guns, and therefore focuses on chops, kicks, and hammer blows.**

 **Increase STR 40% and AGI 30%**

 **Mad Crime Stance: This Stance is a further and destructive variation of Crime Stance. In this Stance, the user's body straighten up with both arms spread apart and pointing both right and left. This Stance itself is a brutal efficiency, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they may have. This Stance uses both hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. This Stance does not require the Demon Twin Guns in order to use it.**

 **Qi cost: 1% per minutes, with an increase of STR 50% and AGI 50%**

 **Punishment Stance: This Stance is more defensive than the other Stances. In this Stance, the user raises both their arms up in the air, irregularly crossing them as the left feet go right behind the right leg. One arm is looking straight upwards while the other is bent towards the opponent. The Stance allows the user to anticipate and interpret their opponent's next move. This Stance requires the Demon Twin Guns in order to use it.**

 **Increase STR 25% and AGI 45%**

 _'Well, that's enough to cover most of my weakness. Now, I really don't need any other skills for now that is. Good thing I could create a skill book and look like I could alter the skill book itself to change it version. Now, I don't have to keep on looking for all types of skill books I may need.'_ I thought to myself, as I head up towards the mansion, where the princess is.

(Hime's Mansion: Backyard)

Using my new skill [Qi Pulse Sensor], I could sense multiple figures up ahead. I could see dozen of wolves and a single male werewolf, who right eye has slashed across it. I look where what they look at and see two females. A young woman, who has long blonde hair about waist-length and she wears a silver tiara. Her eyes are red with slit pupils and she wears a black gothic dress and matching gauntlets. _'Found Hime, and her little maid android, Flandre, who using a broken tree trunk as her main weapon, and Hime's weapon is a rapier and look like the fight just begin.'_ I thought while watching the battle going on.

I notice one wolf tries to bite Flandre's right arm off, but instead got it teeth broken. "Huga?" Flandre said to the wolf, and I have the feeling she was asking, "Is that the best you could do?" In her huga speech, then Flandre swing her right arm, sending the wolf away. "An android? Attacking the little one is pointless. Get past her and aim for Mistress Hime!" Wilfman, if that his name from what Hime call him before or just his race name I could't tell, said ask himself at the beginning, then figure out what to do next, as he order his pack of wolves to attack Hime instead and just run around Flandre.

Using [Shadowless Flight], I appear in front of the surprise Hime, who couldn't even sense me appear me, or be able to see my speed, as I use [Iaido] with Musashi along with [Shadowless Flight], to slice all the wolves in front of me to pieces, causing blood to splatter across the grasses, with the dead wolves' organs scatter all over the place.

"I'm sorry Wildman, but Hime here is under my protection under the order of the higher up. It's nice to meet you. My name is Setsuna Mercer, the Flame Warrior of Hime. And I hope you ready for your death, Wildman." I said to the male werewolf and announce who I am and why I protect Hime. "A Flame Warrior? Out here?" Wildman ask mostly to himself, as he growls at me. This surprise Hime even more knowing that I'm a Flame Warrior and being ordered to protect her life as well.

Hime quickly calm herself, then use this chance, as she points her rapier at Wildman. "Anyway, I'm displeased with you, Wildman. You won't fight me directly! Is it that you won't lay a hand on me because I'm your former master? Or are you taking pity on me because I'm a weak little girl? Answer me, Wildman! You've dishonored your claws and fangs!" Hime said to Wildman, and insulting as well. **_'{You know, I still find it amazing that you have to protect a young phoenix and gain the power over the sacred fire of the phoenix. Too bad my flames are stronger than a phoenix.}'_ ** Ryujin said to me while bragging her flames.

"You're wrong!" Wildman growl at Hime, and I could sense Hiro hiding behind a tree to my right. "Now that you've lost your honor. You're just another beast!" Hime shout at Wildman. "Though you may have been my master. I will not listen to you insult me like this! I'll use my claws to regain my honor and send you straight to hell! I have no use for weaklings!" Wildman shout with rage, as he charges towards us. "What about your little sister?" I said to Wildman, causing him to stop in his attack. "How...how do you know about my little sister? Flame Warrior! Answer me!" Wildman shout in rage, but I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Well, if the reason for you to betray Hime here, because of your little half-sister, Riza, then she fine and on her way here. Thinking that Hime here just betray her servant and kill them as she see fit." I said to Wildman, and I could hear Hime whisper, "She isn't wrong..." Which I decide to ignore. "Then Riza not being held capture?" Wildman asks me in hope. "Nope, and she should be here by tomorrow. Trying to regain your honor by killing Hime here." I said to Wildman. "Tch, like I get kill." Hime sneer at my words.

"You can come out now, Hiro." I call out to Hiro, who still hiding behind a tree, causing a small shock in panic from our right. "Okay, now I feel like I lost some honor. I can't believe I wasn't able to smell out a Blood Warrior, or a former human becoming one." Wildman let out a sigh in despair of not able to smell out Hiro in the middle of battle. _'Now, that I got Hime to not kill Wildman...I really got to find out his first name if Wildman his last name. I wonder how this story goes now, that one of the minor characters live instead.'_ I thought to myself while keeping my hand on Musashi.


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe It Not So Bad

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Maybe It Not So Bad**

 **Day?: Meeting The Princess! Part 2**

"Do I need to attack?" I said to Hiro, who look out a cry in panic. "N-No! I'm coming out!" Hiro walks out from behind the tree in fear. "This really hurts my pride as a Wildman. How the hell did I not able to smell out this guy?" Wildman asks himself. "I wonder if I should kill you for betraying me right now, but since I just gain a Flame Warrior today. I will forgive you for now, Lobo Wildman." Hime said to Lobo Wildman, who let out a sigh of despair of betraying his master Hime.

"You know what that means, right?" Hime ask Lobo with a grin on her face. "You are no longer a royal guard, but a lowly servant now. Now, I order you go tell that boy there about what he is, then tell him who I am and he better serves me well, or he stays dead. You, Setsuna was it? Follow me. I would like to speak with you." Hime continue off, then order Lobo to explain what's going on with Hiro and order me to follow her into her mansion.

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

"Now, I would like to ask you a few questions. My first question is...WOULD YOU SHUT THOSE DOGS OF YOUR LOBO?!" Hime was about to ask me her first question, but the howling from the wolves outside was a little too noisy for Hime, causing her to shout at Lobo in annoyance. "Long night, huh?" I said to Hime while using [Denial of Nothingness] to create an energizing brew out of thin air much to Hime surprise at the sight of seeing something appear out of thin air, as I took a few sips to recover my Qi.

"So what's your question, Oujo-sama?" I ask Hime, but call her a different name instead of princess. "Call me Hime." Hime demand me, as she narrow her eyes at me. "Of course Oujo-sama." I replied to Hime while taking another drink of my energizing brew. "You doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Hime said it as a statement instead of a question. I just give her a blank look, and Hime gave up trying to get me call her Hime like before. "You know what. It's been a long day for me. I'm going to sleep now." Hime said to me, as she got up from her seat and exit the dining room, but just before she left through the door. Hime look back at me for a few minutes now.

"Are you coming or not?" Hime ask me in a tired tone. "Coming to what?" I ask Hime with a raised eyebrow. "To sleep. If you are my Flame Warrior from now on. Then you need to be with me at all time to protect me. Now come on along now." Hime said to me, then continue walking out the dining room. "I'm not going to repent myself again, Setsuna. Hurry up! I want to go to sleep now!" Hime shout at me from the hallway. I just let out a sigh and follow Hime to her room. _'Great...going to have to be with Hime 24/7 now. I'm starting to think being a Flame Warrior isn't that great right now.'_ I thought to myself, as I drink the last drop of my energizing brew and follow Hime. **_'{If it makes you feel better. With the help of my flames, I could boost your new acquire sacred fire to the same level as most fire gods in this world, which pretty easy.}'_** Ryujin tries to cheer me up. _'Thanks for trying to cheer me up Ryujin, but I think I will just go to sleep, or just use [Meditation of The Void] while Hime sleeping.'_ I said to Ryujin, as I enter Hime room and took a spot near her bed and enter the void space to train for the whole night.

 **Day?: Death To All Hime's Enemies!**

 **Ding***

 **You have created a new skill with Time Qi infuse into you new skill!**

 **[Temporal Fist] - Active - Lvl.10/100 - EXP: 49% - Qi cost: 1% per second**

 **Description: The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the master of the user. Infusing time Qi into the user's body to be able to cause different effects.**

 **Accelerate: Speed up time, where one could cause the area or the target's age to speed up the age, but the user**

 **Time Speed: 25% faster x level, able to control the speed**

 **Slow: Slow down time, where one could cause the target or area to slow down, but the user's time speed is normal**

 **Time Speed: -25% slower x level, able to control the speed**

 **Stop: Freezing time while the user is able to move freely within a space, where the flow of time is being stop**

 **Time Limit: 10 seconds x level, able to cancel at any moment**

 **Loop: Allows the user to be able do multiple things at the same time**

 **Multitask: 2 different movements overlapping, where the user could strike in a different angle at the same time, increase extra movement per 10 level**

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

After a long night staying in the void space, and finally able to create a skill with Time Qi, which took me a really long time and it look like it going to take a while to level up the skill.

"Huga." Flandre said to Hime while holding a tea set, and ready to pour another cup of tea, when Hime drink the rest of the current tea she has right now. "Why do I get the feeling that Flandre is just saying she was going to search for more corpse to become your Blood Warrior?" I ask Hime while finishing absorbing the middle-grade spirit stone, as I could feel myself almost breaking through the third realm in [Demonic Transformation].

"You're half correct, Setsuna...I have the feeling she is going to bring some kind of corpse just to piss me off." Hime replied while taking another sip of her tea, "School, huh? He has no need to go there. He's going to be my servant for the rest of his left." Hime thought out loud, then finish her tea. "Talking about Hiro?" I ask Hime. "Yes. Even though he my newest Blood Warrior. I think he should really figure it by now, that he no longer belong to the mortal society. Ah, I just remember something." Hime answer my question, then a sudden new thought that reminds her to do something right now, as she gives Flandre the tea cup. I stood up from my seat and grab my weapons, as I follow Hime out the dining room.

few minutes later*

(Sasanaki Village: Park)

I walk along Hime, as we walk to the park of this place. "So why are we heading to the park for?" I ask Hime a little curious while using my hell ring's Segno, to make both mine and Hime's presence erase, so no one would look at us. "To give my Blood Warrior another dose of my blood to keep him from becoming expire. Now, could you explain to me why there a small fireball floating above our heads?" Hime answer my question, then ask her own question while looking at the small Qi fireball floating above our heads.

"One of my abilities to temporarily take away and erasing our presence and killing intent of an individual, and even drifting a fake presence into a space where there is nothing actually there in the first place." I answer Hime's question about the power of Segno. "Hmm, interesting. Now, I'm feeling even better to have a Flame Warrior like you. What other abilities do you have? If you could tell me some to fill my curiosity that is." Hime ask me for more information on what other abilities I have.

Thinking a little of what abilities, I should tell her and what not to tell her, since I may as well explain some to her. After all, I will be with Hime for a long time before I could meet up with Ragna. One of the abilities I would never tell her is my Gamer's ability. I look at Hime, who waiting for my reply while we continue to walk to the park.

"Well, I could tell you some. One of my abilities is able to create and manipulate the elements itself. So if you see a lightning bolt came out of nowhere when there no thunder cloud in the sky, it's mostly me, who created that lightning bolt. With that small floating fireball above our head. I could change its effect to instead of erasing our presence. I could make it to those who lay their eyes on it will have their body paralyze and lose the ability to think." I gave Hime just a small hint of my abilities with Qi and my hell ring, but she doesn't know if I require to use my hell ring in the first place to use Qi, since she already saw my hell ring lit up in white flame.

"I see...you one special Flame Warrior, Setsuna, to have all these powers and still have more hidden one. I could say that you're more powerful than all my old royal guard, combine in power alone, but if they fight you as a team, then you may have some trouble." Hime praise me of having all these powers and informing me that even though I could kill her former royal guard easily, but if all them attack me at the same time in teamwork, then I could lose my life still.

"Beside coming here to become my Flame Warrior. What other reason you coming here in the first place?" Hime change the topic while wanting to know about someone who going to be with most of her life from now on.

"My main reason is to find my older brother, well, adopted brother. You see, during my childhood, I was an orphan and don't even know what happen to my real family or even my real name. I have been living in the street as long as I could remember before my older brother, Ragna found me and adopted me into his family. He even gave me my name. Setsuna Mercer, and my older brother's name is Ragna D. Mercer. I need to find him before he cause any more trouble out there and let me tell you. He currently insane, but not in the bad way...okay, there no bad or good way of being insane. Just telling you I still love him, even if he is insane. He took me in when no one helps me during my time in need. So I decided to look for him and somehow when I arrive here, I somehow turned into a Flame Warrior from someone, who request is only to protect you and bring you along with me on my journey. After you finish whatever you need here that is, then we could go." I answer Hime's question on the reason why I arrive in the world of Princess Resurrection, but not tell her the full truth or that her world is an anime/manga.

"Hmm, I see...is your older brother powerful like you or more?" Hime ask me a little curious if Ragna is powerful as me. "Well, that depends on the current him right now. Before he left. He had an illness that his body couldn't produce an energy source call Qi, and he couldn't train in his family's techniques. So he decided to train me in his family secret techniques and a bit of more hell-like training to above my other abilities. The family's elders didn't like it, when I train in the family's secret technique, since I'm an outsider of the family. But, Ragna didn't care and told the Elders to shut their mouth, since it wasn't their business of whom learn the family's secret techniques. After all, my brother is the main holder of the techniques and decide who is allowed to learn it. As of right now, I don't know if he found a different path to gain new power instead of Qi. So i honestly can't give you an answer right now." I answer Hime's question, who look at me a little surprise and I could see it on her face, that she already liking Ragna even more now, since he did force an elder, even though they were stuck at the upper level of the first realm in the [Demonic Transformation].

"I guess-oh, there he is. We will talk continue this conversation later." Hime said to me, as we enter the park and see Hiro on the ground dead and I stop injecting Qi inside my hell ring, as Segno's effect disappear as well. "I'm surprised you didn't give him any of your blood this morning before he went to school today." I said to Hime while looking at the expire state Hiro, then create an energizing brew to recover my lost Qi. "Not my fault, I usually got someone to keep track of who need blood during the time I still have an army of Blood Warrior. If anyone you need to blame. You should blame Lobo for not reminding me." Hime said to me while placing the blame on Lobo. "I guess." I said with a shrug, then drink my brew and watch my status, where my Qi already going to 100% soon.

 _'Plus, I really don't know Hiro that well. I still don't think I would even care about him, even if he was a close friend.'_ I thought to myself, as I finish the whole bottle of energizing brew and burn the bottle away. **_'{Well, aren't you the best person to care for their friends.}'_** Ryujin said with sarcasm. _'What's wrong now, Ryujin?'_ I ask Ryujin while looking at Hime poking Hiro with a stick she found laying around. **_'{Huh? Oh, nothing wrong with me. I just need to get all this feeling I been holding in for the past...I kinda lost track after 500 years. So yeah, got to release some steam. Hmm, if you face a group of enemies next. I want you to use me next, alright? The best way to relieve some stress is to burn away all my enemies before me. Kufufufu...}'_** Ryujin inform me, that nothing wrong besides being stressed out and finally be free from an old coot, and want me to use her the next time I face an army.

"Hmm, look like I was right, dying a pathetic death. What a troublesome guy." Hime said mostly to herself, and a little hint she gave me, that she could monitor her servant of their location, but look like Hime can't keep learning what happen to her servant completely. As Hime bite her index finger to draw out her blood, then place her left index finger over Hiro's mouth and let a few drops of her blood, where Hiro will come back to life.

"Alright, he should come back to life in a few minutes. Let's go back home, Setsuna." Hime said to me, as she started to walk back to her mansion. "Yes, Oujo-sama." I reply with a smirk, and Hime just glare at me, but let out of sigh of disappointed of not able to get me to call her Hime again.

Without any warning, a sudden invisible attack came out of nowhere, and was aiming at Hime's back head. Luckily it misses a few feet and cut a few of Hime's hair instead. Using [Qi Pulse Sensor], I was able to sense the invisible attack was in fact a really thin, sharp wires and the person, who attack Hime is an invisible man.

"Interesting, looks like it's my turn today." Hime said to herself, and was about to ask me for one of my weapons, when a young woman's voice appear not that far away from here. I pick Hime off her feet, and use [Shadowless Flight] and we disappear from the park in a burst of speed while I use a bit of Qi to cover Hime's body from not being hurt from the sudden speed.

(Hime's Mansion: Gate Entry)

I stop in front of the gate and let down Hime gentle. "I will be honest with you, Setsuna. I only blink just a second and we already here. Now, I will never give you up to anyone." Hime said to me with a smirk on her face of gaining a Flame Warrior as powerful as me. Hime open the gate, and quickly run off to grab her own personal weapon. I follow behind her and we see Flandre on the way. "Huga?" Flandre asks both Hime and I, or something about either what we want for dinner or is an enemy about to come here soon. I pick the latter and just told her that there an invisible man just attacked Hime, but we run away, since we couldn't involve a human in the supernatural world.

(Hime's Mansion: Hime's Room)

"Setsuna? Hime-sama?" Lobo call out to us in confuse. "Just go get your pack to guard the area and be ready for the enemy to come. Oh, yeah! The enemy is an invisible man!" I shout to Lobo, as I hurry to follow Hime into her room. "Setsuna, do you have the ability of storing items away in a pocket dimension?" Hime ask me a little curious if I have such a handy ability. Knowing what she wants from the question she ask me. Instead of answering with words, I just use [Denial of Nothingness] to create a ring like one of those interspatial storage ring from those Wuxia novels.

I toss the silver ring to Hime, who caught it with her right hand. "I'm sorry, Setsuna, but I'm not interested in marrying you, even if you have the power to be my equal. I will marry your older brother, though." Hime said to me with a smirk on her face. "No, not an engagement ring. It's a ring with a pocket dimension inside to let you store away objects. I modify it to allow you to put thing in and take them out with just a thought. Don't worry about people trying to steal it, once you drop a blood of yours onto the ring it will bind to you and will only work for you only. Also, I made it soul binding as well, so if someone tries to steal your body. Well, the ring goes with your soul." I explain the interspatial storage ring isn't an engagement ring, but something with a pocket dimension inside. I also ignore the part where she joke about marrying Ragna, but I could tell she was 70% serious.

"And why didn't you give me this morning?" Hime ask me a little annoy and excited at the same time. Annoyingly, because she could literally be able to carry all her weapons and resources, where she could be ready for her future enemies anytime. Excited, because now she actually is able to carry everything she need at the tip of her finger. "You never ask until now." I lie through my teeth with a smile on my face. Hime just look at me with a deadpan and knew it was true. She never did even ask her new Flame Warrior if she has anything she wanted to give her to boost her survival.

Hime quickly ask me everything she needs to know about the interspatial storage ring, then with a swipe of her hand. All the weapons she has hidden away. Now, all of them has been stored away in her newly acquire spatial ring. "Okay, let's go. I want to welcome our _guest_ in one of the royal personal greeting." Hime said to me, as a chainsaw appears in hands while she has a smirk on her face. I follow behind Hime while placing my hand over Musashi, since it the perfect choice of weapon against an invisible man. Plus, Shinso may end up slicing part of the mansion in her path. Ryujin would literally just burn the whole mansion with just activating it shikai.

(Hime's Mansion: Entrance Hall)

Hime started the chainsaw's engine and quickly charge at Hiro, who just came back right now and allow the invisible man entry to the mansion without his knowing. Hime tries to slash the invisible man, but end up missing. Using [Qi Pulse Sensor], I was able to find where he is right now. "Die!" Lobo shout in rage of someone tried to assassinate his master, even though he was one before, but currently he trying to regain his honor by serving Hime the best of his ability. Lobo in his werewolf form, smash the spot where the invisible man was just a single ago, but quickly dodge the werewolf's attack.

Not wanting the invisible man to escape, I test my [Ji Realm Spiritual Force: Ji Yun Yi] on him. This gave an effect that no one could ever image. An incredible amount of pressure appears out of nowhere and no one beside the person, who releasing it, which was me, was able to tell where the pressure came from. The invisible man let out a shriek and even if you couldn't see him, anyone could tell the invisible man's expression is close to a scared mix with one of lifeless, as the middle of the entrance. A blood mist and organs scatter the middle of the floor.

"Setsuna." "Yes, Oujo-sama?" "Was it you who did this?" Hime ask me, as she points at the former physical alive invisible man with her chainsaw and Lobo look a little more pale. I could tell what he is thinking right now and he knew that last night. He could of ended up dead like how the invisible man just now been killed and not even have the chance to fight back in the beginning. This cause the werewolf to be more afraid of the Flame Warrior in front of him.

"What's going on? And why did Hime attack me?" Hiro asks everyone a little confuse and scared out of his mind. Anyone would too, if they see a chainsaw about cut them in half. "Well, Hiro. If you haven't noticed, there is blood and organs scatter around the floor and a little bit of blood on the ceiling." Lobo explains to Hiro, and wondering if Hime made a mistake of picking Hiro as a Blood Warrior, if he couldn't even detect something wrong in the first place.

"You know what? Lobo, I order you to train Hiro here to be a better Blood Warrior. I don't want a servant, who can't even sense a hostile enemy so close to him like a few minutes ago." Hime order Lobo to train Hiro while looking at Hiro a little disappointed, but still kept him as her Blood Warrior. "Yes, Hime-sama! I will do this at once. Come Blood Warrior, we shall train until Hime-sama find you...well, as decent enough to be at the level of the basic soldier and looking at you. That would be a miracle, but none of the less, I shall give you the best training for a newly Blood Warrior as you!" Lobo shout in excitement, since he love to train new Blood Warrior all the time, as he drag the shouting Hiro by the back collar of his shirt and towards the backyard.

"Setsuna, do you have the knowledge to build modern weapons? Or firearms that is along with ammo." Hime ask me a little curious and remember to ask me, since she gain a spatial ring to store most of her weapons, but she still want more. "Nope, I try not to bother knowing about the modern weapons, because I rather use something that no one would actually have knowledge on. Like that spatial ring I gave you. There was only like 2-4 spatial rings in my family and those are low rank instead of yours. I was lucky enough to touch one and was able to create one for you." I explain my reasons to Hime about not able to create something I have no knowledge on. I do have knowledge on lower-upper grade spirit stone, since I was able to find a few and thanks to [Denial of Nothingess]. Everything I absorbed or used in the past, I could create them like I know everything about them and able to alter them to anything I want.

"Huh, now that interesting. So if I gave you a gun, could you create a copy?" Hime ask me a little more interested of [Denial of Nothingness]. "Yup." I reply to Hime. _'Now, that I think about it. I got one skill that allows me to adapt functional knowledge as if they were real in my world.'_ I thought to myself, as I regret not able to buy any video games or bring any books with special skills and powers. "I see..." Hime started to think about something, then Sawawa, Hiro's big sister just came back from her trip. "Oh? Setsuna-chan, Oujo-sama. What's going on? Why you two here? And why there tomato sauce all over the place? I just clean the place before I left." Sawawa ask us questions while being oblivious of the thought that the tomato sauce wasn't actually blood. She even ignores the organs scatter the floor.

"Hiro wanted to please Ouju-sama here by trying to make a spaghetti with meatballs, but as you could see, he kinda spill it everywhere." I gave Sawawa a quick lie much to Hime amusement, and blame all this to Hiro. "Oh, dear. I never knew Hiro wanted to be a chef. As his big sister, it's my job to teach him how to actually cook, since it look like he fail to make a simple spaghetti with meatballs. Look at those meatballs, they just look like some kind of dead animal's organ. I better clean this mess up before making dinner." Sawawa bought my lie and walk up the stairs, as she head to the kitchen to put away all the food she brought from the grocery store, then come back to clean the mess around here. To help Sawawa a little, I use Fire Qi to burn away the invisible man's corpse and not even leaving the ashes behind.

"I'm surprised she bought that lies of yours, Setsuna. I think having Sawawa as my maid is my best choice ever and the food she cook. Now, that I could not live without and her tea. Let's go check on Lobo and see how the training going." Hime said to me, as we head to the backyard while letting Sawawa do her job to clean the mess we cause. "Think Lobo could actually train Hiro to be a better fighter?" I ask Hime a little curious about what she thinks of Hiro. "If he could be just 1% of your power, I will be happy, but that's just me dreaming. Lobo used to be one who train my newly Blood Warrior I recruited. I say he could be able to last long enough to be my meat shield until either you, or Lobo and Flandre come to help me out while Hiro could buy you guys time." Hime tell me her honest opinion of Hiro.

(Hime's Mansion: Backyard)

"MOVE IT! COME ON! MY LITTLE SISTER COULD DO BETTER!" Lobo roar at Hiro to keep on running while holding a log on his back and at the same time being chased by a pack of wolves. "AAAAAH! You are crazy! I can't do this! WAAAH! Ow! Stop it!" Hiro cried in panic and sadness of being forced to train by a werewolf, which the same werewolf is roaring at Hiro. I watch Hiro barely carrying a log, and in a few second he tripped and now, being bitten by multiple wolves, as he cries for help.

"I didn't sign up for this! This is like hell on earth!" Hiro shriek while losing an arm to one of the wolves, and to my and Hime amusement. The wolf, who has Hiro's arm is smacking Hiro with his own separate arm. "I think I will continue watching Lobo training Hiro till Sawawa finish making dinner." Hime said to me, and with a flick of her hand. Two chairs appear in front of us. I took a seat next to Hime, as we watch Hiro being beat by his own arm and by a wolf, not a werewolf like Lobo, but a normal average wolf.

few hours later*

We continue watching Lobo train Hiro, or torture him, I couldn't tell, for a few hours until Sawawa called us for dinner. "Good job on the warm up. We will begin the real training tonight, Hiro!" Lobo said to Hiro with a smile, as he changes back to his human form, as we walk inside the mansion and head to the dining room. "That was a warm up?! I can't handle do it! I will die!" Hiro yells at Lobo and pleading to Hime and I, but this lead to his doom. "Oh? You're a Blood Warrior now! A half-immortal! You can't die unless Hime-sama stop giving you her blood to keep your half-immortal! Don't worry, you will learn to ignore the pain...maybe in a few months or years. Kinda hard to tell with you human." Lobo said to Hiro with an evil grin, causing Hiro to feel like he about to go insane before the morning. "Train hard, Hiro. I will tell Sawawa to make you something to eat during midnight. If you're too busy, Lobo here would be glad to take your share." I said to Hiro with an innocent smile, but to Hiro point of view, it was too innocent. As he let out a whimper.


	6. Chapter 6: Busy Time!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Busy Time!**

 **Day?: Riza Wildman Arrive!**

"Come on! Keep running! No slacking off!" Lobo shout at Hiro, as we watch Hiro run around the backyard, but end up falling down and his time started running out from the lack of Hime's blood today. "Oujo-sama. Hiro needs his daily dose of blood." I said to Hime, who taking a sip of her tea, that Sawawa made a few minutes ago. "This is getting a little sad. Lobo, I want you to up his training. He will not have any break beside meal time and his school." Hime order Lobo, since she rather not have someone that could be a burden than someone who could actually help her.

"As you command, Hime-sama!" Lobo willing to accept Hime's order. Hime stood up from her seat and walk towards Hiro, then bite her left middle finger to draw blood. With just a single drop of blood enter Hiro's body. Hiro started to twitch, showing us he about to wake up. "Hiro, time for school." I said to Hiro, who still a little dizzy right now, but after what I just said hit him. He quickly rushes off to grab his school stuff and head out.

I stand up from my seat and started to stretch my body. "Setsuna." Lobo calls out to me, and I look at him, which let him know he got my attention. "If you don't mind. Would you like to have a sparring match with me? But, please don't use that power from yesterday, please. I rather not blow up without any warning." Lobo said to me, as he changes into his werewolf form.

I just shrugged, then walk towards Lobo while Hime went back to her seat to enjoy the match. Tossing all my three weapons in my inventory and active my [Death God Taijutsu Stance], where a pair of silver-themed Betetta M9 pistols appear in my hands. I took the Punishment Stance, with both arms up in the air, irregularly crossing them as my left feet go right behind my right feet. One arm is looking straight upwards while the other is bent towards Lobo.

Both Hime and Lobo look surprised at seeing a pair of modern firearms appear out of nowhere. Hime narrow her eyes at me, since she remembered yesterday. I told her I don't have any knowledge on building modern firearms, which was true, since I never build these pistols, but created from one of my skills. I could tell Lobo has his guard up, since he could tell something change in the area.

In a few seconds, Lobo couldn't wait any longer and charge right at me. Lobo swings his right arm and tries to slash me with his claws, but I block his attack with my left pistol and pull the trigger, where a bullet hit directly at his face. Lobo roar in pain and tries to attack me with a side kick. I spin the right pistol and grip it like a tonfa and hit the side of his leg and fire, causing Lobo to lose his balance and did a backflip. Sadly, he barely could land on both his legs, but from my attack just a few seconds ago, cause his left leg to be injured. This lead to Lobo's speed decreasing by half now.

"Well, I'm impressed on how well you are using those guns of your. But, that doesn't mean I will lose!" Lobo praises me, then let out a battle cry and charge at me again, but this time he tries not to put too much pressure on his left leg for a while until it heals on it's own.

I got back into the Punishment Stance, and wait for Lobo's attacks. Not a few seconds later, Lobo already appears in front of me with both arms trying to slash at me again, but I fire a few shots from my left pistol, then active **Accelerate** , to speed up the bullet's speed 25% faster, and pierce through Lobo's right shoulder. Lobo quickly back off and look at me with surprise, then look at the wound on his right shoulder.

 **Ding***

 **After using [Death God Taijutsu] for a sparring match, the skill has raised to level 5!**

 **Ding***

 **You have level up 2 time from the sparring match!**

 **+4 STR, +6 AGI, +2 INT, +4 WIS, +10 states points**

Dismissing my Demon Twin Guns, I pull out wooden katana, then got into my [Iaido] stance, then drawing out my blade from its sheath, striking at Lobo while replacing the blade back into the sheath and repeat until everything turn into a blur for everyone, as Lobo tries to dodge all my strikes and failing to dodge most of them. After a few seconds, there multiple cuts appear on his body.

I have already drawn and replacing the blade back to its sheath over 100 times already. Lobo is already covered in his own blood and still standing with both his arms up, blocking as much strike or cutting coming at him. "Alright, that's enough. I don't need one of my servants to be dead before he could finish training my newly Blood Warrior." Hime said to both of us, and ending the sparring match.

"That was a good match, Setsuna, but I think facing you would be the death of me. Sooner or later, no question about it. Good thing you were using a wooden version of your katana, but man could they cut." Lobo praises me, but regret that he wasn't that strong enough to block all my attacks and most of them was using a wooden katana. I just nodded at Lobo and toss the wooden katana back in my inventory.

few hours later*

Even after a few hours of trying to refine my Qi into a liquid state, but not even a single drop was able to form. _**'{Still having trouble breaking through the next realm, Setsuna?}'**_ Ryujin ask me a little curious about what I'm trying to do. _'Yes, I still wasn't able to form a single drop of liquid Qi and look like I will have to use blood crystal again. I need to be able to form a single liquid Qi and I will breakthrough the third realm. 1 liquid Qi is the third realm lower level, and 50% being turned into liquid Qi is middle level and after all my Qi turn into liquid Qi, then I be at the peak of third realm.'_ I answer Ryujin's question, and explain what happen after that single drop of liquid Qi.

 ** _'{I see...could you create blood crystal with your denial of nothingness?}'_** Ryujin ask me, since I am able to create things I already used from the past. _'Won't work. I can create a blood crystal, but it won't be the same. It needs to be created from a person's killer intent, so if I create one with my [Denial of Nothingness]. It would look the same, but just without any killer intent inside for me to refine merge with my Qi to help me breakthrough the next realm. The blood crystal created from [Denial of Nothingness] would be pure and without any killer intent at all. Perfect for those who cultivate the opposite of [Demonic Transformation], which require killer intent for further higher realm. After the fifth realm, spirit stone will be useless to me from that point on. Only blood fill with killer intent could help me reach the next realm. One of the reason I only use middle-grade spirit stone in my current realm.'_ I explain to Ryujin, that spirit stone will only help a little and won't help breakthrough the third realm, since [Demonic Transformation] from the Mercer's family rely on killer intent.

I stand up from the ground and stretch my body, then walk to where Hime, Flandre and Sawawa are. I notice Hime finish her meal while Flandrea and Sawawa are holding a tray in front of Hime, who currently has a thinking look. I stand next to Hime while taking out Musashi and placing it on my left hip. "It's not enough." Hime said to everyone, after she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Certainly, Oujo-sama, I will bring you more at once. Setsuna-chan, would you like something to eat?" Sawawa answer Hime's misunderstood order, then ask me if I want anything.

I shook my head at Sawawa, who still have a smile on her face. "I'm not referring to the meal. I am fully satisfied with your cooking. I need more servants." Hime said to Sawawa and saying the real meaning of her previous words while praising Sawawa's cooking, which is true, since last night spring rolls was delicious. _'When I change to a different world. I'm taking Sawawa with me, since Hime and I love her cooking.'_ I thought to myself, but a little sad that I wasn't hungry right now.

"Huga?" Flandre asks Sawawa, and I think she was asking Sawawa, if either she knows someone who looking for a job or asking Sawawa, if there anyone Sawawa know that looking to be a bodyguard for Hime. I couldn't tell to be honest, but I felt it was either those two questions that Flandre asking Sawawa.

"Are you not satisfied with myself, Flan-chan, Lobo and Setsuna-chan?" Sawawa ask Hime a little sad of Hime not liking her cooking. Sawawa clearly misunderstood Hime's words again. "That's not what I meant." Hime said to Sawawa, then take a sip of her tea. "Things used to be different. I used to be a princess with my own royal guards. They were a group of elite soldiers known as the Knights of the Flame. Now, all I have is Setsuna, Flandre, Lobo and Hiro. I've fallen from grace. If I had more servants, a couple of assassins would be a walk in the park...well, if Setsuna is always with me it still be easy to get rid of hundred of assassins. But, when Setsuna is somewhere else or need time to recover then I be in trouble. This is one of the reasons why I need more servants." Hime explain to Sawawa why she needs more servants while ignoring Lobo's sad expression aiming at her, then took another sip of tea.

"I must say this is a wonderful Earl Grey. Did you brew this, Sawawa?" Hime ask Sawawa a little surprise and excited to have something like to drink every day from now on. "Yes, Oujo-sama." Sawawa answer Hime's question with a smile. "Would you stop calling me Oujo-sama? And you too, Setsuna? I rather not be called that." Hime ask both Sawawa and I to stop calling her Oujo-sama. "Certainly, Oujo-sama." Sawawa completely ignore what Hime just said. "No can do, Oujo-sama." I said to Hime, who looking at us with a glare.

"Oujo-sama, I will be going out shopping. I forgot to buy something for tonight dinner. I be back in a few minutes to an hour." Sawawa inform Hime, that she is going out to buy an ingredient she forgot to buy yesterday, then walk off. "Hime-sama. Today should be where my little sister, Riza should arrive. I don't know if she was told I was killed or not." Lobo said to Hime with a sad smile on his face, knowing he almost shame the family's honor.

"Be sure to tell her yourself I didn't kill you, or injure you. If anything, I can only kill you by piercing through your thick head with a sharp weapon. Only Setsuna here could kill you with just a single cut to your neck." Hime said to Lobo, who gulp of the phantom pains all over his body from the sparring match this morning. Lobo let out a nervous laugh while rubbing his neck and eyeing my Musashi.

"Hey, Where is Flandre?" Hime ask us, and Lobo look around with a surprise expression on his face, at not seeing the little maid android around the area. "She went off for something." I answer Hime's question, then I head inside the mansion. Hime just look at me, then follow right behind and Lobo tag along.

(Hime's Mansion: Entrance Hall)

"Oh, there you are Flandre and why do you have a dead cat with you?" Lobo asks Flandre a little surprise of finding the little maid android in a few minutes. Flandre show the dead cat to Hime, and look like she want to give the dead cat to Hime. "What about that cat, Flandre?" Hime ask Flande with both hands on her hip, and a little annoyed of Flandre bring in a dead cat in her mansion. If any not her servants, dead or not, they can't stay in her mansion unless she allow it.

"Huga." Flandre said to Hime, which either she means, Hime should turn this dead cat into her Blood Warrior, or something else. "You want me to give it my blood and make it my servant?" Hime ask Flandre, and look a little mad now, at the thought of wasting her precious blood on a dead cat. "Huga!" Flandre reply to Hime, and I think she just said yes, or something similar. "Don't joke around! I can't make just any corpse into my servant! Let alone a Blood Warrior! Go and bury it in the backyard!" Hime shout at Flandre with rage in her voice. "Huga." Flandre follows Hime's order, and walk towards the backyard to bury the dead cat.

"Flandre, when you're done with that, fix the roof. Finiish it before nightfall. Since Lobo here isn't good at fixing things." Hime order Flandre while glaring at Lobo, who flinch at Hime's glare and look away. "Huga!" Flandre said to Hime, letting her know she heard her and will do it as soon as possible. "Hey, do you hear something?" Lobo ask me, and I just look at him with a raise eyebrow, so I just use [Qi Pulse Sensor], since it better for me to locate what the noise is.

"Your sister is here." I said to Lobo, and right after I said that, the doorway was smash to pieces thanks to a motorcycle crashing through, and we see Lobo's little sister, Riza Wildman, who has bright red hair and golden eyes. She wears cargo pants, military boots, and a fitting black top that gives her a large amplitude of movement and covers her breasts while revealing her toned abs.

Riza took her helm off and glare at Hime while not noticing Lobo standing right behind her. "I've found you at last, the one who killed my brother!" Riza shout at Hime, as she put her helm on the motorcycle handle. "I killed your brother?" Hime ask Riza with a grin on her face. Riza glare at Hime, then turn both her arm up the elbows into werewolf arms like Lobo. "From the looks of it, you must be a half-bleed." Hime said to Riza, and Lobo looking happy to see his little sister is fine.

Then Riza crosses her arms and said, "My name is Riza, Riza Wildman. I'm here to avenge my brother who was killed at the hands of you, his own master!" Riza shout in rage. "Wildman, right. Why don't you talk with your sister, Lobo." Hime said to Lobo, who grab Riza's shoulders from behind, surprising her at what Hime's words and jump a little from the sudden touch.

"B-Brother?!" Riza shout in surprise at the sight of her very alive older brother. "Don't go killing me off that soon. If anything, you should be careful of what you say. Setsuna over there, her role is to protect Hime-sama, and if you really attack Hime. You would end up dead without a chance of fighting back." Lobo warn his little sister of facing me.

"What do you mean not a chance to fight back? I could at least be able to dodge a few attacks of her then land some of my hits. And how are you alive? Someone told me you were killed by your own master." Riza said to her older brother while being a little confuse right now. "Ha, dodge? Setsuna here could just kill you where you stand without touching you. I saw it with my very eyes, where she literally killed an invisible man. So don't bother trying to dodge her or try to hide. Plus, even if you close to her. She got one mean guns that could handle my blows and still shoot me." Lobo warns Riza with a glare, and worries she would anger me to the point of being blown up to a bloody mess.

"Setsuna, let's go. We should leave these two alone. I may as well figure out another way to get more servants." Hime said to me, and start walking up the stairs and towards her room. I just look at Lobo and Riza talking with each other. _'I miss Ragna...'_ I thought to myself a little sad about not being able to spend some time with Ragna like Lobo and Riza.

(Hime's Mansion: Hime's Room)

"Do you anything that could heal fatal wounds?" Hime ask me all of a sudden, as I close the door and look at Hime sitting in one of the chairs in her room. "Well, there were a few pills in my family that does alchemy to create some, but only the basic kind, since no one beside me who has passed the first realm. Luckily I already took some of each pills there is. So I could create some wound recovery pill and other kind." I inform Hime of all kinds of different pills there are, but limited stock in the Mercer's vault. But, I was able to take each of them to help me reach the peak of the first realm of [Demonic Transformation].

few hours later*

After creating countless numbers of pill of different types, where Hime fill her spatial ring all kinds of pills I created with [Denial of Nothingness]. Lobo and Riza came knocking at the door, and Riza apologize to Hime of believing everything she hear is true and not finding out if it was false or true in the first place. Then Hime allow Riza to stay at her mansion as long she protect her, which Riza will do on her honor, then walk away with Lobo to find a room to stay in.

Then, Hiro came back from school and found out that Riza is Lobo's little sister. Sawawa came back from shopping, and cook everyone a big dinner to welcome Riza staying with us. Once we finish dinner, Hime and I went back to her room, to continue creating all different kind of pills and even created different kind of weapons for Hime to use later.

"Setsuna." Hime call for my attention before I enter my void space to train for the night. "Yes, Oujo-sama?" I answer Hime, letting her know I didn't enter my void space yet. "If the time for you to change different world, I have to follow with you, right?" Hime ask me, as she looks out her window and look at the night sky. "Yes, someone asked me to protect you and require to bring you along with me to a different world. After all, they turned me into a Flame Warrior, so I must agree to bring you with me." I answer Hime's question. "I know you are going to different world to find your older brother, Ragna, but what happen after that?" Hime ask me another different question.

"Well, I'm planning to stay with Ragna the whole time. Even if he started a family of his own. I rather stay with him who cared for me, when no one else did and maybe on our journey I would find out where my own family is." I answer Hime's question the best I could say right now, since I don't know what happen after meeting Ragna again.

"...Is it possible for me to stay with your family?" Hime ask me in a quiet tone, as she looks at me with a tired face. "Of course, Ragna wouldn't turn away people who need a home, but if they go pass the line or someone he don't like at all. He will make sure you don't get near his area. But, if I tell him your with me and I have to protect you. He will let you stay no matter how long." I answer with a small smile. "That's good...I'm just tired of this war against my sibling for the throne. They could have it. I want nothing to do with it. All the people I trust would either die protecting me or betray me for their own greed. Look at Lobo, he was one of my royal guards, but still betray me because his little sister was taken hostage. If possible, Setsuna, I will even marry your brother to get away from this kind of life." Hime explains to me why she doesn't even want the throne to be the king of all monsters.

"Don't worry, Hime, I'm sure Ragna will let you stay with the family." I said to Hime with a smile. Hime just look at me with a small smile, but close her eyes. "Setsuna, carry me to my bed. I'm too tired right now, and I need my sleep." Hime order me in a whisper tone. "Yes, Oujo-sama." I said to Hime while I hate following people order, I may as well help Hime, since she has already seen countless numbers of her personal servants' death that tries to help her escape with her life.

I stand up from the ground, then walk to Hime and pick her up, finding out Hime's body is light and carefully walk towards Hime's bed, then put her in bed. "Night...Setsuna..." Hime mumble to me, as she grabs the blanket around her and fall to sleep. "Good night, Hime." I said to the sleeping Hime, who has a small smile on her sleeping face. I pull out my comfortable chair from my inventory, then sit down and get ready to enter the void space.

 **Day?: Heading To The Beach! And Princess Negotiation...**

 **Ding***

 **[Death God Taijutsu] level up to 20!**

 **You have created a new Stance call Berserker Stance.**

 **Berserker Stance: The Stance focuses on pure power and speed. In this Stance, the user's body is in the position of ready to run. The user's speed and strength increase by 50% per kill and could be used with Demon Twin Guns or without them. But, if there no kills after 2 minutes, the user lose the boost of this Stance and will lose 90% stamina and will be paralyze for 5 minutes.**

(Hime's Mansion: Living Room)

After a whole night of using [Meditation of The Void]. I found out it could help me level up [Death God Taijutsu], but it will take even longer now. Still, I created a new Stance after reaching level 20 on [Death God Taijutsu]. So it was a win win to me. Afterward, everyone had breakfast, then Hime inform everyone that we are going to the beach for a small vacation. By small vacation, Hime meant only those who could actually fight and be her meat shield, Hime was looking at the back of Hiro, who running off to school before he could even hear what Hime has to say must to her disappointment of Hiro lack of respecting her as his master.

"Lobo, why didn't you teach Hiro to always put his master before everything else?" Hime ask Lobo a little annoyed at Hiro lack of training. "I'm sorry, Hime-sama, I must of forgot about that, when I was mainly training Hiro to be a better Blood Warrior." Lobo answer Hime's question in a regretted tone of voice. "And how is his training as a Blood Warrior?" Hime change the topic, and ask the process of Hiro's training to be a better Blood Warrior. Sadly, Lobo looks down on the ground in shame.

"He...working the best of his ability..." Lobo avoid Hime's eyes and question. Riza look at her older brother a little confuse, then remember Lobo always train the newly Blood Warrior and knowing Hiro is that newly Blood Warrior. Even she knew that Hiro going to need years of training and maybe more if thing doesn't get better.

"Well, let just wait for Hiro to come home from school, then we will head to my beach house. Until then, everyone could do whatever they need to do. Sawawa you have the day off and please pack our things. You could go enjoy your day and tomorrow morning while we're gone." Hime said to everyone, then to Sawawa. "Yes, Oujo-sama." Sawawa said with a smile, then walk out of the living room to pack our things.


	7. Chapter 7: Princess New Journey!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Princess New Journey!**

 **Day?: Heading To The Beach! And Princess Negotiation... Part 2**

"How long do we have to wait?" Riza ask me, since we been waiting for a few hours now for Hiro to return from school. Lobo has already finished packing everything they needed in the car, and in the driving seat while Flandre is seated in the back with Hime, Riza and I. "No need to grumble, Riza. He has just arrived. I will go get him and inform him what's going on." Lobo said to Riza, then to the rest of us, as he got out of the car and walk to Hiro. We look at the back window and watch Lobo explaining things to Hiro, who look afraid and confuse, then Lobo drags Hiro to the car.

"Why do I need to come with you guys?! I can just stay here with my sister!" Hiro shout at everyone inside the car, as he takes the front seat next to Lobo, who started the car and now driving to the beach. "Because I say so. As your master, you will follow my order. Got it?" Hime answer Hiro's question, then ask him with a glare, that cause Hiro to shudder at the cold stare from his so call master. Hiro was too scared to say anything, and just nodded his head at Hime, as everyone enjoy the ride to the beach.

few hours later*

 **Ding***

 **[Temporal Fist] level up to 25!**

(Hime's Summer Vacation Home: Living Room)

"That was one boring ride..." I said to everyone, but I was able to raise my [Temporal Fist]'s level a little higher. "Why did I have to come too..." I heard Hiro mumbling to himself from the couch. "Well, there wasn't much to do besides sitting in a car." Riza said to me a little irritated of nothing to do right about now. "Anyway, Hiro, let's go. Time for training. Hime-sama want a strong servant out of you, which will still be kind of hard. Riza, you could come with if you like. No need to stay here, since Setsuna here, along with Flandre could protect Hime-sama easily enough." Lobo said to everyone, then drag Hiro out of the Hime's summer vacation home with Riza following right behind them.

"So, when are we going to a different world?" Hime ask me, after taking a sip of her tea, but let out a sigh of disappointment, since it's not the same as the one Sawawa made. "That depends on you, Oujo-sama. Finish whatever you need to do in this world, then we will leave. I will take everyone with us." I said to Hime while ignoring Hiro's scream of pain outside.

"Then, we should leave after I make sure one of my sibling live through this, or when I get tired of this place." Hime said to me, as she put her teacup back inside her spatial ring. "So Setsuna, tell me about your family. What kind of people are they?" Hime ask me, as she looks at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Well, there few common things that all the Mercer family have. One of them is that at the age below 20. They usually reckless and hot head. Most of them are very stubborn as well, and have too much pride. So yeah, this one of the traits that lead the past generation downfall." I started explaining what kind of people the Mercer family really is.

few hours later*

In a few hours, I have been explaining other stuff about the Mercer family. Now, Hime knew a few things about the Mercer family. One of them is that a large amount of the family are bound to have a godlike complex during their childhood, then to adulthood, which may end up dead sooner or later. Only rare cases is her older brother, Ragna. Who is the black sheep of the family, since he doesn't have a single thread of Qi in his body. Not even a [Qi Circuits], which everyone should have in their body.

There are multiple unknown energies inside her brother, but it just barely there locked away. No matter how much he trains to unlock those unknown energies. He has been trying for his whole life, but still nothing. I kept on training under my brother, who knew a few training methods, which just pretty much make me into a glass cannon. All powerful attacks, and barely any defense. A hit and run style. Even with Ragna training in using swords, guns, and other weapons he could get his hands on. All he could gain from training with those was experience. Nothing else, but experience, as all his physical strength stayed the same.

 **Day?: Fight? This Just Bullying The Weak!**

"Are we going to do something about those guys outside?" Riza asks everyone, as she annoyed almost everyone is pretty much relaxing and not doing anything. "Well, Hime-sama didn't give any orders to do anything to them right now." Lobo answers his little sister with a strained smile, since training Hiro look like it's going to be harder than he thought.

 **Rumble***

Just as Hime was about to say something. The whole place started to feel like something pulling us towards the lake. "Wh-What's going on?!" Riza shout in panic. Lobo quickly got into actions, and grab both his little sister and Hiro. I activate **Shadowless Flight** , and appear next to Hime while grabbing a hold of Flandre, then use **Amenotejikara** to switch everyone outside the house.

(Unknown Dimensions In Between of Parallel Worlds)

Sadly, there was some kind of unknown beings made the space around us to be unstable. Sending everyone to a whole new dimension. To everyone's surprise, we see a window of some kind. Showing everyone of a different version of themselves. Soon, all but, Hime, Flandre and I being pulled to a different space rift. While the others are being sent back to their worlds. Another surprise was a white glow appear around Hime and Flandre's bodies, then a copy of themselves floats towards the others.

"Setsuna! What's going on?!" Hime shout to me, as she look around her, and suddenly she groan a little in pain, as new unknown knowledge entering her mind. I grab Hime and Flandre while using a large amount of Qi to keep my hands on them, and making sure none of us get separate like the others already.

 **Ding***

 **You have unconscious cultivated [Demonic Transformation] from 2nd realm upper level to 3rd realm lower level!**

 **Ding***

 **Due to entering [Demonic Transformation] 3rd realm lower level, your form have been forcefully change.**

 **Ding***

 **You have unconscious cultivated [Demonic Transformation] from 3rd realm lower level to middle level!**

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to Nurarihyon no Mago World! One of the world your brother may enter, and reason why you been sent to a different world is because someone turn in a favor to the many Gods in Princess Resurrection World to send you away, but Hime and Flandre are sent along you while leaving behind a clone of themselves, thanks to a contract from the unknown Gods.**

 **Day?: Meeting The Yokai!**

(Unknown)

"Ah, my head..." I heard Hime's voice, and when I look towards her. I notice a yokai about to reach Hime. "Ah! Stop him!" A female voice shout in panic, when she notices one of the enemies yokai about kill Hime. _'Ryujin.'_ I call out to my strongest fire zanpakuto. **_'{Yeah?}'_** Ryujin ask my call, but I could tell she knew what I wanted. _'Make sure to limit your flames.'_ Is all I said to Ryujin, as I grab Ryujin Jakka's hilt.

A small male yokai notice me, and I could tell the small male yokai is Rikuo as a child, so either I'm in the anime or manga. I would say manga. Plus, I wanted to show everyone to not mess with me. Now, that I'm in this world. I have to make sure Hime doesn't get hurt. **"Reduce All Creation to Ash."** I spoke the trigger phrase, as the blade of Ryujin Jakka is engulfed in fire. No later than a second, flames appear everywhere. A few kids in the bus and by the side outside of the bus shout in fear.

I activate **Shadowless Flight** , and appear in front of Hime. No one was able to see how it happens, but the yokai that tried to attack Hime end up burst into flame and reduce to ashes. To the kids, I look like some kind of fire demon or a fire yokai, since there multiple yokai around us. A few of those same type of yokai that attacked Hime, has already been burnt to ashes like the first one already.

Looking at the yokai that wear hooded, tattered cloaks and resemble mummies. From what I remember, this yokai is Gagoze. "This can't be happening...how could my clan being defeated by all these weak yokai?! We've killed more than anyone here! We're the strongest fighting force! And a little girl already killed off more of my clan members!" Gagoze shout in rage, as he charges right at me.

I place Ryujin Jakka back into her sheath, causing all the flames around the area to disappear. I notice a little ice female yokai let out a sigh of relief, and not having the chance of being melted to her death. I infuse my hell ring with my Qi, then channel the Blood Regin power inside my hell ring. Creating multiple spears made of blood just above Gagoze. With a single snap of my fingers. All the blood spears crashed down onto Gagoze, pierced by multiple blood spears, causing Gagoze to shout in panic. After all, the Blood Regin contain spiritual energy, so these blood spears even attacking Gagoze's spiritual body, killing Gagoze in body and soul.

Rikuo look at me in his yokai form, and look at me carefully and also the blonde lady behind me, then at the little female maid, who for some reasons till have her mouth open. "Who are you three?" Rikuo ask my group. "Before I could answer your questions. Mind taking us to somewhere else. I don't know about you, but I rather not speak in front of humans." I said to Rikuo, who nodded at me, since yokai should not be in plain sight to human right now.

few hours later*

(Nura House)

Rikuo leads us out of the cave in tunnel, which where Rikuo's classmates are currently being rescued by the people outside. Just as the sun rising, Rikuo fall to the floor, and returning back to his human form.

To my shock, I discover my eyes turn red, along with my outfit. A black dress shirt, brown pair of gloves, black pants, black high heel boots, black ribbon, and a belt finish off the new outfit. Hime at first was surprised by my new look, but end up liking it, cause I have the same color eyes as her.

Of course, I was confused why I have a cigarette box on me and a pocket watch too. But, I just throw them in my [Inventory] for now.

I help Hime by creating a similar flying nimbus just like from Dragon Ball with my [Denial of Nothingness], but instead of the same as the Dragon Ball version. This one is pitch black, and one of those small yokai wanted to touch it, end up being shocked. I made sure to key in Hime and Flandre, along with myself to the flying nimbus. This flying nimbus will always follow Hime, and protect her while also recharge Flandre's battery.

Hime was sleeping on the flying nimbus, with Flandre holding the side of the flying nimbus and leading it with everyone to wherever Rikuo was leading us, before he return back to a human. Luckily, for Flandre just by holding any part of the flying nimbus is charging her battery easily.

Seeing this, the yokai didn't know what to do, but decided to return to the heart of the Nura Clan. The yokai around us knew they should let the Clan Head to speak to me and my group, and see how it goes, since Rikuo already out cold. In a few hours we made it to Nura House, and being watched by a large amount of yokai from everywhere.

Afterward, Hime woke up and discover her new personal mobile chair/bed after I told her she could just give a command to change its shape. The current form of Hime's flying nimbus is the chair she always sits in during dinner time back in her world. Hime was a little surprise at the whole world changing thing after I told her in a quiet tone while using hell ring to create a small Qi flame to make sure no one could hear us, thanks to Kyoka controlling the yokai's sense of hearing. To my surprise, Kyoka discover she could control more than the five traditional senses, but also the other senses. Like the sense of pain, balance, temperature and other internal sense, along with non-human senses.

After telling Hime what she needed to know, not that I needed to from what Hime told me about her newly acquire knowledge during our brief time in the dimension rift. Hime already knew how to use the flying nimbus for combat as well, since without my knowledge. The flying nimbus I created for Hime could become a chainsaw, or more like the shape of a chain with lightning replacing the saw part.

Hime and myself was a little disappointed that we couldn't bring the others, but mostly Sawawa. We are going to miss her cooking. If Hime play her cards right, she could gain new Blood Warrior from these yokai in this world, after discovering she also has a skill that allow her to summon her servants, which happen to be a clone version. Sadly, there currently none for her to summon, not even Hiro, her newly gained Blood Warrior.

In a few minutes, Hime, Flandre and myself are sitting in front of Nurarihyon the grandfather of Rikou. Also, the founder and first Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. "Welcome to the Nura Clan's Main House. I must say you ladies are very powerful yokai, and don't deny it. No human has that much power, and the one with the tiara. I would believe she belong to a royal family and I could even sense a powerful fire within her as well, like the silver hair lady." Nurarihyon said to us, as he narrow his eyes on us, seeing if their anything that give him a reasons to give the orders to attack.

"You may call me Hime, and you're right. I am the princess of the yokai." Hime said to Nurarihyon, and introduce herself, along with her status, which is a little surprise to me. Look like Hime discover another part of her family she never knew about, or something I never knew about from reading her profile.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, sorry about not posting new chapters of the little sister story. Had a writer block, and still do. Luckily, the main story is still going, and no writer block for that one. So for now, I will try to continue the little sister story. This chapter is short, but at least it something. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
